


Letters from Hearts Apart

by Dedlock



Category: Avatar - Fandom, Korrasami - Fandom, Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami can’t quit Korra, Avatar, Broken Heart, Caregiver, Cuddling, Dark Avatar, Depression, F/F, Flashbacks, Found Family, Friendship, If you felt robbed here is the rest of what you hoped for, Injury and trauma, I’m all in, Kiss me goodbye, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, Long Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Love Story, Only three years, Perfect, Reunion, Sacrifice, Separation, Sometimes you choose your family, Soulmates, Spirits it’s cold, Three years, True Love, What’s up with your Satomobile, a thousand days, are these two ever going to kiss, bending elements, hurt and healing, imperfect, love is love, more than friends, what happened to that letter?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedlock/pseuds/Dedlock
Summary: “What’s going on with you two?”That was Mako’s pivotal line during “Reunion,” Season 4, Episode 7, that made people wonder if there WAS something different, a change in Korra and Asami’s relationship.This story is set within the timeline of books 3 and 4 as Korra and Asami begin writing letters to one another. By using non-linear flashbacks mixed with current timeline events, these letters and memories fill in the gaps of their relationship. The bulk of the story follows Korra’s long recovery after being attacked by the Red Lotus. Highlighted are Asami’s struggles as she tries to cope with Korra’s absence and Korra coming to the realization that she may see Asami as more than a friend.These chapters show that Korra and Asami trekking off together to the spirit world holding hands at the end of the series was NOT a last minute decision. Their journey getting there was a very long one. Canon compliant.
Relationships: Korrasami
Comments: 68
Kudos: 305





	1. Prologue

Asami sat at the board room table and slouched down in the high-backed chair. This part of the agenda was of little concern to her as the Council discussed more political matters. She fiddled with her pen and Asami’s mind wandered to other places. She wanted to leave the meeting but honestly, where would she go? Well, there was one place, but she didn’t feel she was wanted there. 

The young industrialist realized her existence the past few months was lonely and sad, at best. She had felt emptiness before, but for some reason the feelings had taken a deeper grip on her recently. Asami ached almost to her soul. She knew exactly why. But all she could do was endure, as fixing the situation was out of her control, just as it had been for nearly half a year.

Asami wasn’t sure if it was the woman she longed for, or if it was the life she could have had with her, that created the most damage to her psyche. They never even dated, had been a couple, or as much as kissed. But Korra somehow found her way deep into Asami’s heart. That’s all it took. Now Asami couldn’t imagine a life with anyone but Korra. Unfortunately, she didn’t know if Korra felt the same...now or ever.  
Asami hated feeling this way, but she had no direction on how to fix it. The young woman felt truly and entirely alone.

As the meeting ended and people cleared the room, Tenzin walked over to Asami and put a hand on her shoulder.  
“Hello Ms. Sato. It has been too long since we last saw you,” Tenzin said.  
“Hi Tenzin. Yes, it has been...awhile,” Asami replied with a light sigh.  
Tenzin had a look of concern as he noticed how subdued and lethargic the young woman appeared. “Pema and I were just speaking of you the other evening. We have missed your company.”  
Asami gave a weak smile. “I’ve missed you too.”  
“Would you be available to visit Air Temple Island this evening for dinner?” Tenzin asked with a kind smile.  
There was a light glimmer in her eye as she looked at the tall, air bending master. “You know Tenzin, that would be very nice. Thank you.”  
“Splendid. Dinner is at the usual time,” he said. “We will be looking forward to your arrival this evening.”  
Tenzin turned and left the room. For the first time in months, Asami felt some levity in her heart.

Instead of the ferry, Asami took her personal boat out to Air Temple Island. Mostly to give her freedom to leave when she wanted instead of being on a schedule. Honestly, she was looking forward to seeing everyone but was afraid as to how she would react to being somewhere that was filled with so many memories of Korra. Any doubts were cast aside as soon as she stepped onto the dock. Asami was engulfed with hugs from Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. Not far behind were Pema and Tenzin.

“We are so happy you are here,” Pema said as she gave Asami a motherly hug. “Let’s go inside to eat and get caught up.” She put an arm around Asami and directed her toward the dining hall. Pema gave Tenzin a concerned glance over her shoulder as they walked. The young woman beside her looked so pale and thin compared to when she had seen her last.

Just a few steps forward and Asami already felt lighter than she had in months. Having Pema’s arm around her made the world seem less empty than it was moments ago. Then Ikki took Asami’s free hand in hers and walked alongside her. Asami let out a sigh of relief and smiled down at the little girl. 

Dinner went very well. They all visited and filled in the gaps of their lives from the past few months. It was the best meal Asami had in a while and it was the most she had smiled in a long time. The warmth Tenzin and his family naturally exuded was exactly what Asami needed right now and had deeply missed. 

As she had always done in the past, Asami helped Pema clean up after dinner. Oddly, a simple task like doing dishes was something Asami found relaxing. She handed a freshly washed plate to the matriarch.

“Pema, thank you so much for tonight. I really needed this,” Asami said with sincerity.  
“We know dear,” Pema said. “Every time Tenzin saw you in Republic City, he came home worried about you. I don’t mean to pry, but how are you doing...really?” Pema emphasized the last word.  
Asami continued to scrub one of the plates but gave out a deep sigh.  
“I don’t know...I’m busy with work, but that’s all I am doing. The rest of the time, the little I try to make for myself, I honestly don’t know what to do. I didn’t realize all the things I had filled my days with until...until...”  
“Until Korra went back home,” Pema finished for the struggling young woman. “We all miss her, Asami. But I believe for you, the feelings you have for Korra run much deeper than the rest of us.”

Asami’s head bowed lower and she stopped her task.  
“Just the weeks you devoted to taking care of her after the battle,” Pema continued. “I saw how your connection with one another grew stronger, even more than it was before.” Pema put a hand on Asami’s shoulder. “I know you are hurting. Tenzin told me you wanted to go with Korra and she said no. I’m sure she had her reasons, and some of them were to look out for you. Yet, when you want to be with someone but can’t, I know how much that hurts. It’s understandable why you seem so lost right now.”  
Asami’s eyes got wider as she looked to Pema in surprise. How did she know?

“Is it that obvious?” Asami said. “I’ve tried so hard...I don’t know...”  
“Dear, for those of us close to you and Korra, we understand and have watched you two...evolve,” Pema said cautiously. “It is a rare gift.”  
“But I have written to her for almost six months and haven’t heard anything back from her. I don’t know if she is okay or not. I don’t know if I did something wrong or why I’ve been shut out,” Asami confessed with urgency as tears welled up in her eyes.  
“Asami, none of us have heard from Korra,” Pema said as she rubbed Asami’s upper arms as a way to calm her down. “All we have heard is from Katara...Korra is having a difficult time and is still in the wheelchair. Katara said she is trying hard but the progress is very slow and small.”

Asami was crushed by her selfishness. “I...I didn’t know...this has to be so hard for Korra...I feel horrible, throwing my pity around. This isn’t about me...”  
“Asami, you are entitled to feel your pain as much as Korra feels hers. You are both hurting right now...but in different ways,” Pema said. “Just don’t be frustrated with her not writing you. I’m positive she misses you as much as you miss her.”  
“But Korra has other things she needs to overcome first,” Asami finished. Pema sympathetically looked at Asami and pulled her in for a hug.

“There’s one more thing,” Pema said as she broke the hug and looked Asami in the eyes. “Tenzin and I have talked and we would like it if you’d move back to Air Temple Island for a while.”  
Asami had a blank look on her face.  
“Asami, you need to be around people that care for you. You aren’t doing yourself any good burying yourself in your work and then being alone with your thoughts the rest of the time. We want to see some of your spark again, and we think spending more time here with us will help,” Pema explained.

As she gathered all that was just said, a rush of warmth filled her heart and her entire body. Asami hugged Pema enthusiastically.  
“I take it, that is a yes?” Pema responded.  
Asami nodded her head, smiling, despite the tear coming down her cheek.  
“That’s wonderful news. Plus, it’s going to be nice to have some help with the dishes once and awhile,” Pema said. Both of them laughed.

The next evening Asami returned to the island. Her motorboat was packed with enough suitcases to allow her to stay, well, for as long as she needed. She was thankful for the change of scenery and for the people that would help occupy some of her time. The island itself was simple and serene. She often felt a sense of peace when she was there. 

Now that Asami realized that she had to stop constantly pining for Korra, this would likely be the best place to start. There were memories of Korra on the island but they would help her feel connected to her in a way - even though she was probably not coming back for some time. If Asami could move past the constant sadness that filled her days, she knew she would be stronger for what Korra would need her to be once she returned.

Asami unpacked and settled back into the room that she was very familiar with. This was the room she first moved into a few years ago after she chose to turn against her father. When she discovered he was an Equalist and a criminal. That was the second most difficult time in her life, but being here on the island helped her heal.  
This was also the same room Asami stayed as she helped Korra after she was poisoned. Although, the more Korra came to depend on her, the less time she spent in this room. But this was where Asami came to center herself a few moments each day so she could be strong for Korra. This room encased her own breakdowns and tears as her heart struggled witnessing first hand, her best friend, the Avatar, unable to do the most basic tasks. Even sleep for Korra was nearly impossible with the night terrors. Now, knowing that all this time, Korra was still struggling similar to how she had those first few weeks, saddened Asami. 

“Here I am again,” Asami said to the room. Another low point in her life and this was her refuge. A place to collect, reflect, heal and grow. She was grateful for this space and for the people here that have taken her in whenever she needed a family since she really had none of her own. 

The first night at the island, Asami slept well, likely due to near exhaustion. Most nights afterward she was able to sleep all the way through, with only a few restless slumbers. But this night was one of those nights. She had a vivid dream of Korra and when she awoke, the longing for her draped her with a blanket of sadness.

Asami got out of bed and put on her robe and slippers. Her intent was to walk the feelings off and try to go back to sleep. Before she knew it, there she was, standing outside the door of Korra’s room. She opened the door, walked inside and quietly closed it behind her. 

Asami looked around the room and it was much like the day she had helped Korra pack for the few weeks she was expected to spend back home with her parents. Because it was to be only temporary, there were a number of Korra’s belongings left behind. Tenzin and Pema must have also anticipated Korra would return and that’s why they had left things untouched. Again, everyone missed Korra.

Asami ran her fingers along the top of the dresser and found herself opening one of the drawers. There, neatly folded were a few pairs of Korra’s pajamas. She picked up one of the pajama tops and it unfolded. Asami took the fabric and brought it close, almost as if for a hug. She closed her eyes as she took in a breath from the shirt. Faint hints of Korra filled Asami’s memories.

“This was not a good idea,” she thought. Asami continued to clutch the shirt to her chest. “You still miss her,” she thought. “You aren’t going to feel whole until you can be with her again,” she thought. “This was a very bad idea coming into Korra’s room.”

Asami continued to hold onto the borrowed shirt as she moved toward the bed. How many hours did she spend in that bed cradling Korra in her arms as she cried herself back to sleep? Who was holding her now to help her through the nightmares? 

Asami’s heart ached as she knew Korra was struggling through those nights alone now. She hoped Korra could at least pull from the memories of when Asami was there when she woke up. Maybe that would be enough? She hated not being able to fix this for Korra, even though she said it was up to her to fix herself. No one should have to do this alone when they had someone that wanted to be with them.

Without realizing it, Asami found herself curled up on Korra’s bed, resting her head on the same pillow that once held Korra’s head. Asami cried herself to sleep.


	2. Dear Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been nearly two years since Korra left for the Southern Water Tribe to recuperate after her battle with the Red Lotus. During this time, Asami waits back in Republic City, watching weeks turn into months than years without hearing from Korra. Almost at her breaking point, Asami wonders how much longer she can carry on alone. She fears Korra has forgotten about her.

Asami watched Korra breathe as she slept. She gently swept some of the tussled chestnut brown hair away from her Korra’s face.  
Her Korra.   
When the two of them were alone, there was no world to be saved. There were no nations needing the Avatar to bring balance to the world. No duty. No peril. No bending. It was just Asami and Her Korra. The woman who filled her heart with more love than she ever imagined possible.   
Asami softly smiled.   
Slowly, Korra opened her bright, blue eyes, taking in the view of Asami lying next to her...she smiled back.  
“Good morning,” Korra sleepily said.

“Buzz!”  
Asami jolted as she woke up. Alone. Again. Just as she had for the last two years.   
Asami sighed as she looked over then placed her hand on the cold, empty side of the bed. She realized it had been just another dream. 

The young heiress couldn’t understand why after all this time, her brain couldn’t stop thinking about Korra. Her heart didn’t know how to quit missing her either. No matter how hard Asami tried, her thoughts always found a way to remind her of the life the two women could have together.

Maybe it was because her current reality was so bleak and empty? All Asami had been able to do was plod through each day. Go to work. Attend countless meetings. Rebuild the city, then fall asleep at her desk or sometimes her bed.

At least she had sleep, which was Asami’s only escape. There, in her dreams, Asami was able to fulfill the desires of her heart. 

In her dreams, it was Korra and Asami dancing together at a gala. Everyone’s eyes watching them, in awe of how beautifully they moved together.  
In her dreams, Korra and Asami walked barefoot along a beach at sunset, holding hands. Their hands fit so well together.  
In her dreams, Korra gently kissed Asami’s lips, then looked deeply into her eyes and whispered, “Asami, I love you more than I ever believed I could love someone. My life, without you, would always be so much less...”

Sleep also brought Asami heartache because no matter what she dreamt, whatever feelings she tried to keep, crumbled and blew away like dust as soon as she opened her eyes. Asami wondered sometimes if she was being tortured because she fell in love. Whenever she loved someone too much, they were always taken from her. First, her mother, then her father. Why would she have expected it would be any different with Korra? Eventually, Asami always ended up alone as if that was her destiny.  
That is partly why after staying nearly a year at Air Temple Island, she thought it best to move out. 

Asami enjoyed her time with Tenzin and Pema’s family, but she worried if she got any more attached she would lose them too. She used the excuse of a large, upcoming infrastructure project that would demand all of her time. With that, the industrialist had a suite constructed within Future Industries Tower for her to stay. 

Pema was concerned with her decision but Asami assured her that she was going to be okay...more than she had been when she first moved to the island. Part of that was a lie though. Asami wasn’t much better, other than she had gotten more skilled with hiding her sadness when she was around other people. 

Yet, out of respect for Pema, Asami agreed to stay overnight at the island occasionally, until Korra came back. Whenever that may be. It seemed as if all their timelines revolved around one thing - the day Korra might return. All of their lives were hopelessly intertwined with that of the Avatar.

Asami had tried to quit Korra, but she couldn’t. The proof was being apart and not hearing a single word from her for nearly two years. After all that time, she still had feelings for the water tribe woman and those feelings only seemed to grow each day they were separated by thousands of miles of land and water. Maybe it was an Avatar thing? Or were they soulmates? Asami didn’t understand what it was. All she knew was each day she needed Korra more than the day before. If Asami was to ever know torture, this was definitely what it would feel like.

Asami walked into her office and said good morning to her assistant. Asami closed the door and walked over to her desk. Her briefcase plopped to the floor and Asami sank into her chair. The day had barely started and she was already exhausted. 

“How much longer can I do this?” Asami thought to herself.  
Asami put her head into her hands and closed her eyes. Her heart felt so heavy.   
“Korra, do you have any idea how much it hurts being away from you?” Asami whispered. 

Did you even get my letters? Any of them? Do you think of me anymore? Have you forgotten me? Why didn’t I just go with her when she left for the Southern Water Tribe? I know she said being alone would do her some good. But what did she mean by that? I should have just followed her onto that ship. How could a ‘couple of weeks’ become a couple of years? Doesn’t Korra miss me? Why hasn’t she written to me? Why would she write to me? She is home with her family. They are taking care of her. Korra doesn’t need me. She’s THE Avatar. Why WOULD she need me? What’s so special about me, that Avatar Korra would want ordinary, non-bender, me? 

Asami’s mind strung together countless jumbled thoughts regarding what she felt for Korra. Lately, she was consumed with all the doubt. Was any of this with Korra even real? Sadly, for Asami, it was very real.

“Korra. I miss you so much. What am I going to do without you?” Asami quietly whispered as a tear dropped onto the desktop. 

Later that afternoon, Asami returned to her office from another meeting. She sat down at her desk and saw the daily pile of mail. Today, that pile looked different...  
Asami picked up one envelope that wasn’t like the rest of the correspondence in the stack. This was small, organic looking with flowing markings. As if water bending could be put to ink and paper...Korra!!

Asami looked at the envelope. THIS was the letter that she had been waiting two years to receive. Her heart beat faster as her mind raced. She was excited but apprehensive. She wanted to know what words were inside the envelope. But what if they are not the words Asami wanted to read?

Asami didn’t care what it may say, thinking, “MY Korra wrote me a letter! Korra hasn’t forgotten me!” She quickly but carefully opened the letter that Asami knew she would read every time she missed having Korra near...

Dear Asami,

I’m sorry I haven’t written to you sooner but every time I tried, I never know what to say. 

The past two years have been the hardest of my life. Even though I can get around fine now, I still can’t go into the Avatar state. I keep having visions of Zaheer and what happened that day. Katara thinks a lot of this is in my head so I have been meditating a lot. But sometimes I worry I will never fully recover. 

Please don’t tell Mako and Bolin I wrote to you and not them. I don’t want to hurt their feelings but it’s easier to tell you about this stuff. I don’t think they’d understand.

Korra

Asami sat in a chair in her bedroom, curled up with a blanket and Korra’s letter.   
Asami had read the letter more times than she could count. She had memorized every word, every line, every loop. Just holding the paper in her hand that a short while ago Korra held in hers, was exhilarating. The folds in the letter were made by Korra’s fingers. Fingers that Asami longed to hold and have touch her.

Since receiving the letter a few days ago, Asami had felt so conflicted. Her heart had been full of joy for herself but sorrowful that Korra was in such emotional turmoil after all this time. Korra had lost the connection to part of who she was - being the Avatar. After already losing the connection to her past lives a few years ago, not being able to go into the Avatar State ever again would surely ruin Korra. Being the Avatar had been her identity. It’s all Korra had ever known. 

Asami realized that what she wrote back carried weighty consequences. Asami’s words would either draw Korra closer to her or sever what they had if the emotions weren’t reciprocated. Did Asami have the right to tell Korra how she felt for her, while Korra struggled personally with who she was as the Avatar?

Asami had waited two, very long years. She had to tell Korra how she felt...

Dear Korra,

You have no idea what it means to me, to finally hear from you! Not a day has gone by when you haven’t been in my thoughts and wondered how you are. I am overjoyed to hear you are out of the wheelchair and showing physical improvements! But I’m sorry you are still struggling emotionally with what happened to you. Saving the world doesn’t come without cost. Please know I am here for you when you need someone to talk to. Always.

Do you know when you may be well enough to come back? Even if it is just for a visit? We all miss you so.

But I fear, of everyone, I long for you the most. Korra, I miss you every day and am heartbroken I am not able to share moments with you in person. I’ve never felt this deeply for someone before and I honestly don’t know what to do. 

Many times I have packed my suitcase these past two years just to be with you. But I talk myself out of leaving each time for fear you don’t want to see me as much as I want to see you.

My heart breaks a little more each day I don’t see you. I need to hear your voice. I need to see your smile. I need to look into your sparkling, blue eyes. 

Korra, I never understood what you fully meant to me until you were no longer here. Two years of feeling this way, every day, is something I’m not sure I can endure much longer. 

Korra, I’m not sure if you could ever look at me in the same way or have these types of feelings for me. Feelings deeper than friendship. But for me, with this time we’ve been apart, I’ve come to realize I am so lost and broken without you in my life...

“No!” Asami yelled as she tore out the page and crumpled her letter. Frustrated, she pushed the pen and notebook sitting on the desk away from her reach. 

“It’s been TWO YEARS. That is too much,” she thought to herself. “Korra is still struggling. I can’t tell her how I feel! If I tell Korra I love her, what if she sees me as nothing more than a friend?” Asami’s fears consumed her. “What if she didn’t come back because of me? I’d rather keep her by my side as a friend than have her out of my life forever. I can’t go on without Korra, even if that means she only sees me as her confidant and nothing more.”

Defeated and worn down to her soul, Asami threw herself onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow, eventually crying herself to sleep.

That night, in her dreams, Asami saw Korra, illuminated in a soft but dazzling light like she had never seen before. Her hair. It was different. The long, brown locks were gone. Her curves. Her hips. Asami was mesmerized by her sway as she walked.

Their hands. Was Asami pulling Korra back from the yellowish glow? Or was Korra bringing Asami with her through the light? 

Asami woke from the dream. Her heart raced. She remembered it all. But what did it mean? 

It was a warm, sunny day as Asami sat on a bench in Avatar Korra Park. The park had become the place she sought out when she needed to think about what really mattered to her.

She gazed at the statue of Korra as it cast a long shadow along the grass. Even a stone monument allowed Asami to focus her thoughts somewhat because it reminded her of Korra. Yet, for Asami, the statue appeared small in comparison to who the real Korra was in her heart.

Asami collected her thoughts with the goal to create a more reserved and less emotional letter this time. She pulled out a pen and a notebook from her bag, took a deep breath, then began to write.

Dear Korra,

I am so relieved to have finally heard back from you! Not knowing how you’ve been honestly let my imagination take over. All this time I have been so worried for you.

I am very happy to hear that you have regained your physical capabilities. Knowing you, relying on someone else for things you would rather do for yourself wasn’t easy. Korra, your inner strength and determined spirit inspires us all. 

It will take time, but I know in my heart, that strength you possess will allow you to overcome your emotional battles as well. Saving the world can’t be expected to come without some cost. Yet, you have proven many times over, you will rise above any obstacle in front of you. I know that Korra does not give up, ever.

I have to admit that life in Republic City has been dull without you. Work has kept me busy, but truthfully, I miss you deeply, every day. I quickly learned that a day without Korra is a day without sunshine. I know it sounds cheesy and I can see you rolling your eyes as you read this. But it is true.

Please understand I am always here for you with whatever you may need. All you have to do is ask. But don’t you dare wait so long to write back to me! Don’t make me worry more about you than I already do.

Yours always,   
Asami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally.  
> Asami certainly wins the Patience Award. I still wonder why Korra never picked up the telephone instead if she didn’t know what to write. 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this story as it unravels. Thank you for reading and don’t forget to subscribe so you can be alerted when the next chapter drops.  
> Feedback is always welcome.


	3. Dear Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra reads Asami’s latest letter and realizes the hurt she caused Asami by not reaching out to her for so long. Korra has a flashback recalling a perfect, imperfect day with Asami when she was still in her wheelchair. That day Korra felt something different toward her friend.

“Asami, I am so sorry,” Korra quietly whispered as she slowly set the letter down. Korra’s heart suddenly ached as she tried to understand from Asami’s view. “That’s not what I meant to do. All this time she probably thought I forgot about her...in a thousand more lifetimes that could never happen.” Korra’s head lowered as her inner dialogue continued. “But how could I expect her to know that? It’s not like you ever told her how you actually felt about her. After everything Asami has done for me, I show her how much I care by telling her to stay home then leave her in the dark for two years. Great job, Korra.”

“Ugh!” Korra groaned as she balled up both fists. “Every time. No matter how hard I try, I always mess things up.”

Korra’s thoughts wandered back to one particular day on Airbender Island, a few weeks after her battle with Zaheer. Korra was in her room with Asami. 

From the day she had been poisoned, there was rarely a time Asami wasn’t with Korra. Tenzin even brought in an extra bed to the room, per Asami’s request, so she could be close by if Korra needed something during the night.

During that time, Korra watched this beautiful, daring, confident, take-charge industrialist, become the most compassionate, gentle, selfless, devoted woman Korra had ever known outside of her own family. At first, Korra thought Asami was there because of their bond as friends. But even though her other friends visited often, Korra came to realize with Asami, things were much different.

Korra’s body was so weak after the poisoning. She couldn’t stand or walk on her own. Her vision was sometimes blurry and her hands were often numb. All she could do it seemed, was stay in bed or sit in the wheelchair. 

The Avatar couldn’t dress or do much of anything for herself. For Korra, that time would have been humiliating if it hadn’t been for Asami. 

Asami made sure that no one else truly saw how physically vulnerable Korra had become. Asami never once looked at Korra with pity. Those brilliant, green eyes were only filled with kindness and empathy. 

Before this happened, Korra had already trusted Asami as a fierce friend. But now, Korra saw something more in Asami. Korra felt Asami’s warm heart. 

There wasn’t much that could bring Korra out of the feelings of immense sadness during those weeks - except for Asami’s smile. It was the one thing that could break through the weight that had dropped on Korra. 

“Korra,” Asami softly said, resting her hand on Korra’s forearm, while looking sweetly into her eyes. “Would you like to do something different today? Maybe a change of scenery? It’s beautiful outside today.”  
Korra looked toward the window. The sun was shining and the sky was clear. Korra looked back at Asami. Her smile softened.   
“I think I would like that,” Korra said.   
“Good,” Asami said smiling. “Just give me a few minutes and I will come back to get you.” Asami winked at Korra, turned, then left the room.

A short time later Asami returned to get Korra. She walked behind her and began to push the wheelchair. As they slowly traveled the hallway, Asami softly hummed a tune. Korra focused on the song. She wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it brought her a sense of calm.

Asami brought Korra to a more private, secluded area on the opposite side of the island. Overlooking the bay, was a small table and a chair. Korra smiled. Asami arranged a picnic lunch for the two of them. 

“I hope this is okay?” Asami cautiously asked from behind.  
“Yes. It was very thoughtful of you,” Korra replied. “Definitely a nice change of scenery.”

The two women shared a peaceful lunch together. They talked. None of the topics were too involved, but the conversation between them flowed effortlessly. For the first time in weeks, Korra’s mood felt genuinely light. Korra looked at Asami across the cafe table and blushed. She hoped Asami didn’t notice. But of course she did.

“What is it Korra?” Asami asked smiling.  
Korra felt her face flush even more.   
“Thank you. Thank you for this. All of this. Everything...” Korra said. Then she looked down at her lap, embarrassed.  
Korra felt Asami’s hand gently cup her chin and slowly lift her head until they both were looking directly into one another’s eyes. Then Asami’s hand slowly moved to the side of Korra’s face, her thumb lightly stroking her cheekbone.  
“You’re welcome Korra,” Asami said with sincerity. “I just want to do whatever I can to make each day a little bit better for you.”

Korra saw Asami’s eyes twinkle. Those delicate fingers touching her face made her tingle all over. Korra’s heart skipped in an unfamiliar way. Her face flushed again. 

“What just happened?” Korra asked. Much to her horror, Korra realized she didn’t just think the words. She said them out loud.   
Asami giggled, slowly withdrew her touch, picked up her cup and took a sip of tea. She then playfully raised one eyebrow at Korra. Setting the teacup down, she looked into Korra’s eyes.  
“I don’t know...You tell me.” Asami winked knowingly at the visibly terrified woman sitting across from her.

Asami waited. And waited. She could see by the look on Korra’s face that the moment they just shared caught her by surprise. She couldn’t let her struggle much longer so she opted to save Korra from what just did or didn’t happen.  
“It’s getting a little warm over here. How about we move into some shade?”   
With a look of relief, Korra agreed. 

Asami pulled, then pushed the wheelchair near a shade tree. Korra didn’t notice it before, but there was a rolled up blanket with a book stacked on top sitting near the tree. Asami picked up the book and handed it to Korra. She looked down and saw it was a book of fables. Korra watched Asami as she unfolded the blanket and lay it beneath the tree’s shade. Asami then motioned to Korra for the book and placed it beneath the tree. 

“Are you ready?” Asami asked as she almost effortlessly picked up Korra from the wheelchair and then propped her frame carefully against the tree trunk.

They had been doing this maneuver often lately and each time Korra was amazed how elegant Asami was able to carry Korra with barely a huff or groan of effort.   
Asami positioned herself to sit beside Korra, facing her and the tree. Asami’s legs were crossed. She sat close to Korra. So much so that her knee lightly touched Korra’s thigh. Asami looked directly into Korra’s blue eyes. 

“You do know that given the chance, you would do the same for me, right?” Asami said. “You are always giving so much of yourself to everyone around you. It’s okay to get some of that caring back once and awhile.”  
“Especially with me. You don’t have to be the strongest woman on the planet when I’m concerned. I am more than happy to spend my days with Korra of the Southern Water Tribe...That’s my favorite version of you anyway.” Now Asami was the one blushing.   
Korra smiled and offered her hand to Asami. Asami accepted.   
“Thank you Asami. That was something I really needed to hear. More than you probably understand right now,” Korra confessed as she continued to hold the young woman’s hand.   
“There is rarely a day that goes by that I don’t thank the spirits for allowing you to hit Mako with your moped.”  
Both women laughed harder than they had in a long time.

Korra and Asami spent the next few hours together under the tree. Asami lay on her back using Korra’s thigh as a pillow. Asami read to Korra from the book she brought.  
Occasionally, Korra played with Asami’s shiny, black hair, twirling it in her fingers and brushing strands from her face as the gentle wind blew.

It was one of those perfect days even though things weren’t perfect...

Korra watched the snow fall outside her window. Asami was so far away now. She truly missed that “prissy, beautiful, elegant, rich girl.”

Dear Asami,

I want to apologize that I made you worry so much all this time. Please believe me when I say that was never my intent. It’s just that everything for me has been so difficult since I left.

When I initially came back home, I didn’t understand how much I really needed to do. I thought I just had to recover from the poison. But I fear my mental health took a much greater blow than I thought. I lost so much of myself that day. I’m starting to come to terms with that now. 

I really miss you too Asami. I know it may not seem to be much right now, but writing to you again helps. It lifts my spirits. I’m so thankful I have you to confide in. Sometimes I feel you are the only person that sees me as just Korra. I don’t feel pressured to be the Avatar with you and that means so much to me, especially now. 

I still haven’t had any new progress and if I can’t figure out how to unlock the Avatar part of me again, I’m going to disappoint everyone. I feel so much has always been expected of me and whenever I fail, I feel like I have failed the entire world. 

Thank you Asami for being the one person that doesn’t make me feel that way.

Korra


	4. Everything Goes Bump in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami recalls the time when she began to settle in as Korra’s caregiver. Little did she know it would mean sleepless nights as Korra’s nightmares worsened. But as their relationship dynamic changed, there was no place Asami would rather be than by Korra’s bedside.

For the past few weeks, Asami had spent the night in Korra’s room so she could watch over her. She asked an extra bed be moved into the room. During that time, there wasn’t a night that went by where Korra didn’t suffer from nightmares. 

Asami quickly realized what a toll the battle with Zaheer and the Red Lotus had taken on Korra. While Korra tried to sleep each night, she replayed the battle, maybe in hopes some of the outcome would be different. That the Avatar hadn’t shown such vulnerability. 

Tonight was no different. Asami was awakened by sounds from across the room of Korra thrashing in the bed, with muffled groans as her arms flailed, fighting off someone, then trying to pull something off of her face.

Asami got out of her bed and moved to the chair next to Korra’s bed. Asami carefully took Korra’s hand, began to caress her head and whispered in her ear, “Shhhh. It’s okay Korra. The battle is over. You’re safe...I will protect you.” 

Korra slowly opened her eyes and they were filled with fear. Then tears began to flow, followed by heavy sobs.

Asami crawled into the bed and cradled the young woman her in her arms. Korra cried until, exhausted, she fell back to sleep. Asami sighed and hugged Korra, then rocked her slowly back and forth. A single tear trailed down Asami’s cheek. That was all she could allow herself because Korra needed her to be strong enough for the both of them.

Asami wished there was some way to take the fear away for Korra. What she went through that day...it made Asami’s heart ache. They had come so close to losing her forever. But all Asami could really do now was to just be there for Korra. Be her source of strength until Korra could rejuvenate her own. 

As Asami held Korra, the sleeping young woman in turn, held on to her friend tightly as if she knew to let go would mean being lost in the terror and torment forever. Without her touchstone, there would be no way to find her path out of the darkness.  
Asami stroked Korra’s chestnut hair slowly, gently, as not to wake her troubled sleep. That’s how Asami stayed for the rest of the night.

How Asami felt about Korra lately was shifting...changing into something different. She noticed it happening but honestly, wasn’t surprised by the deeper feelings she was starting to have toward her beautiful friend.

In the past, Asami had found both men and women equally attractive. When she was away at boarding school she had thought of acting on the impulses she felt toward a few female classmates. But other than for experimentation purposes, no one seemed worth the effort and potential scandal if they were found out. Yet, somehow with Korra, it was all so different.

Korra had intrigued Asami from nearly the moment she met her. The young woman was so stubborn yet yielding when she had to be. She was determined but often so relaxed. She was fierce but just as equally playful. Korra was strong, larger than life at times. But now...she was fragile. Broken in so many ways.

Asami realized this was just part of the balance of what Korra’s life was as the Avatar. In the time she had known Korra, being the Avatar had beaten her down to next to nothing more than once. Yet, Korra had always risen and become stronger in ways unique to any other Avatar in history. Why this time was so different though had to be because this was the first time that Korra almost lost her mortal life. This would be terrifying for most people but for Korra, no wonder she was struggling so much now. Korra had been moments away from being the last Avatar. The 10,000 year cycle had nearly ended with Korra. To be tasked with that responsibility and almost failing...

“My darling Korra,” Asami whispered. “The burdens you were destined to carry. It’s so unfair.”  
As she looked at the sleeping Korra, Asami was grateful she was the one there holding her right now.

This wasn’t a planned or deliberate decision. It just...well, happened. There was one moment after the poisoning when Korra looked into Asami’s eyes. It was unspoken and understood that Korra needed Asami the most to help her get through this. She wasn’t entirely clear if the connection was an Avatar thing or something else. But when it happened, Asami didn’t question what she was tasked to do by the universe, Korra’s eyes and her own heart.

There wasn’t anywhere else Asami would rather be right now, than with Korra. Their days together were special even though what lead them both there was tragic.

Asami’s thoughts returned to the now. She placed the new letter from Korra on her desk. She slowly smoothed the pages with her hands. 

How could those old moments and memories still be so vivid, Asami wondered? Probably because her feelings for Korra still burned brightly. How she wished those memories weren’t all that she had right now.

Dear Korra,

It was wonderful to only have a few weeks, instead of seasons pass before hearing from you again. I am so proud of you!

I hope you realize I am only teasing, right? Please know that I do appreciate these letters from you. Knowing that out of everyone you could write to, you’ve chosen me...well, it means so much.

I’m troubled though, that you seem to think you will be viewed as a disappointment or a failure if you can’t reconnect with your Avatar spirit. Not that I am an expert on Avatar history, but Korra, you are far from being a failure! In the short time I have known you, I can’t imagine anyone has faced and overcome as much as you have.   
For the spirits! You had your bending taken away. But you found a way to restore your abilities AND restore bending abilities of others. You defeated Vaatu and rescued Raava without using the Avatar State. Then when you had your connection to your past Avatar lives ripped away, you found a way to overcome that loss by seeking counsel from Aang’s family and friends that knew him best. 

All that you have been able to overcome is because of the person KORRA is, NOT the Avatar. Please, don’t think any less of yourself, as even now, you are so much more than most people are at their best. Don’t let what’s happening now define you as a failure. You don’t deserve that. I have faith in you. I know you will find a way. Maybe not today, or a month from now. But I know you will figure this out. Not that I’m trying to sound like Tenzin, but you will have to be patient. I know in time you will be okay. 

Honestly, I wish that for just one day you could see yourself through my eyes. Then you would understand why I believe in Korra so much. 

Yours always,  
Asami

Asami carefully tore the pages from the notebook then neatly folded them. Next, she opened her top desk drawer and retrieved a series of photos of Korra and Asami. They had taken them in a photo booth a few years ago when they were traveling, looking for air benders. That particular day, both women were in a silly and flirtatious mood and the series of photos showed it. 

She smiled while looking at the photos, recalling that day. Asami turned over the photo strip and wrote on the back, “Just so you don’t forget what I look like... Asami”  
She placed the photos on top of the letter and slid them both into the envelope and sealed it.


	5. Pictures of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving a letter from Asami, Korra recalls a special memory from their past. With that, she comes to realize the slow burn of their relationship and how her feelings have grown for Asami through the years. Korra decides on a gift to show Asami how she feels about her.

There was a light knock on Korra’s door. Her mother, Senna, slowly opened it and peeked inside.  
“Korra?” she said. “The mail just arrived. You have another letter from Asami.”  
Korra looked at her mother with a smile.  
“Thanks Mom.”  
Senna walked over to Korra’s bed and handed the envelope to her.  
“How are feeling today?” she asked.  
“I’m fine,” Korra replied in a reserved voice.

Senna had anticipated the response so she didn’t expect more than what she heard. After all this time, her daughter was still lost and pushing her wouldn’t help the situation. It hurt to see her vibrant, stubborn and driven, child struggling. But Senna trusted Korra and her capabilities. She would eventually figure out what had to be done to move beyond the emotional trauma she suffered. 

“I’m glad you’re writing to Asami,” Senna said with a soft smile. “Sometimes talking things through with a good friend helps.”  
Korra looked up at her mother. “Yeah. It does,” she said. “Mom? I’m sorry I’m so...you know...this can’t be much fun for you.”  
Senna smiled and put her hand on Korra’s shoulder. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss our fiery daughter. But I know in my heart you will find her, wherever she is. You just need more time to search for her.”  
“Thank you for understanding,” Korra said. “I really do appreciate everything you and Dad have done for me since I came back.”  
“We both love you Korra and would do anything for you,” Senna said as she bent over and kissed Korra’s forehead.  
“I love you too Mom,” Korra said with a soft smile.  
“Your father will be home a bit later than usual tonight, so we will have dinner after he comes back,” Senna said.  
“That’s okay. I was thinking about going for a walk with Naga in a while anyway. I guess we can take our time,” Korra said.  
Senna smiled at her brave daughter, then left the room.

Korra looked at the envelope and wished for a moment that she had started writing to Asami sooner. Seeing her handwriting, so feminine, yet commanding...the thought of Asami made Korra’s heart dance.

Even though it had been years since she had last seen Asami, Korra remembered the perfect shade of green that her eyes were. She remembered the little crinkles on the bridge of her nose and how Asami would squint her eyes when she laughed. Korra remembered the shine in the woman’s soft hair when the sunlight hit it in a certain way. 

Lately, Korra seemed to remember and miss everything about Asami. Why again was it that Korra told her to stay behind in Republic City?

She took the letter opener and carefully slit the envelope open along the seam. As she tilted the envelope, the strip of photos fell out. Korra picked it up and smiled when she saw Asami’s face. Korra immediately remembered the day when these were taken. 

They had been traveling the Earth Kingdom searching for new Airbenders. The search wasn’t going well that day and to her surprise, Asami suggested the two young women take the afternoon and play hooky, just to blow off a little steam. Korra needed little convincing once the suggestion was made.

Korra recalled how fun the impromptu outing was. They shopped, but not too much. They had lunch at a little cafe and took in a local festival that was going on. Both Korra and Asami got a little competitive with one another when they found the carnival games. 

That was something Korra loved about Asami. Korra didn’t have to hold back with her. Despite being a non-bender, Asami excelled at any physical feat and was a fierce competitor. Honestly, Asami excelled at everything she put her mind too. Okay. I guess that was something else Korra admired about Asami. How one woman could be so smart, strong, fun, kind, athletic, beautiful and successful, just amazed Korra. There wasn’t anyone she had ever met that was quite like her.

At one point they found the photo booth and Asami immediately pulled Korra inside.  
The first picture taken, Korra was pointing at the camera while Asami smiled at her. Next, they made goofy faces at the camera. After that, both women were laughing. Then there was the sweet hug with both of them smiling at the camera. The last photo, Korra and Asami faced each other, obviously caught in a “moment” as they looked at one another. 

Korra remembered how after that last photo snapped, they both sat there for what seemed hours, looking into one another’s eyes. Asami’s eyes were the prettiest shade of green Korra had ever seen...Korra remembered listening to Asami breathe. As the moments passed, she heard their breaths quicken. Then she felt Asami’s hand touch the outside of her thigh as the woman slowly leaned forward. Korra remembered closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Korra wasn’t sure what was happening but whatever it was, she wanted to experience it fully. 

Then the clicking began as the finished photos came out of the machine. Both of them snapped out of the moment, blushing, uncomfortable, anxious. Asami quickly grabbed the photos and pulled Korra out of the photo booth. As they walked away, Asami put her arm through Korra’s and leaned into her. Korra smiled thinking, “What an amazing day.”

Korra turned the photos over and saw Asami’s handwriting, “Just so you don’t forget what I look like... Asami”  
“Oh, Asami. Your face is something I could never forget,” Korra thought as she sighed. 

After she finished reading the letter from Asami, she carefully propped the photos against the lamp on her nightstand. Korra laid down and put her head on her pillow. She positioned herself so she could look at the pictures of the two of them together. Korra smiled. 

It had been a few days since the last letter and photos from Asami arrived. For some reason, Korra couldn’t seem to get Asami out of her mind. She didn’t want those thoughts to go away either. Actually, thinking of Asami just made Korra feel better. More calm. More hopeful. More focused.

Korra realized that through the years they had known one another, she had come to depend on Asami for so many things as their friendship grew. More times than she could count, her best friend was there, backing her up in battle, being ready with kind words or solid advice. She supported her emotionally and was happily there for companionship and fun. Korra trusted Asami completely and was often in awe of the young industrialist. For being a non-bender, oftentimes Korra thought Asami brought more to the table than the Avatar herself. 

Without doubt, Asami had become Korra’s constant. That’s why when she was trying to recover from her severe injuries after her battle with the Red Lotus, Korra gravitated toward Asami for the most support. Again, Asami excelled at that too. Asami put her entire life on hold for weeks to take care of Korra. If it weren’t for Korra drawing a line, Asami would probably be sitting next to her right now - but at the cost of Asami’s family business and fortune. Korra couldn’t take that away from her friend and that’s why she insisted they be apart...as much as it hurt the both of them. It was the Avatar’s burden to self-sacrifice, but Asami shouldn’t have to suffer the same fate. 

Those first few weeks back at the South Pole, Korra felt as if her heart had been ripped from her body. She missed Asami that much. Her family thought her depression was due to the poisoning and being in a wheelchair. That was only part of the reason. Korra couldn’t understand how devastated she felt without Asami by her side. What hurt even more was replaying the look on Asami’s face as Korra left the harbor that day. Korra knew Asami had to have felt the same way. 

But the guilt Korra had for being the source of Asami’s emotional pain was overwhelming. Asami was the last person Korra would ever want to hurt. But she had to do it for Asami’s own good. Asami had chosen Korra over her own self and that was too much for her to be expected to sacrifice. Korra was fairly positive that her feelings that evolved for Asami, her best friend, were the same for Asami. Even though it was difficult for Asami to hear, Korra had to make her stay in Republic City for her own good. So Asami wouldn’t lose her sense of self. Maybe Korra didn’t have the right to make that choice for Asami, but it was done and now here they sit, more than two years removed from their last touch and stolen private moments, now apart but still having a connection.

As Korra started to regain her abilities and improve her physical health, one thing was abundantly clear to her. Through the distance and the time apart, Korra’s feelings for Asami didn’t fade. Those feelings only grew stronger. Korra finally realized that what she felt for Asami was real. She knew they loved one another deeply, completely. Korra believed that she and Asami were meant to be together. She knew it down to her soul. For Korra and Asami, she came to understand that one could not exist without the other. To be balanced, both women needed the other.  


Korra needed to find a way to tell Asami. Some special way to let her know that they were two parts of one whole. Something Asami would never expect. Some grand gesture to let the woman know that she was in Korra’s heart even though they were so far apart. 

Lately, Korra was making progress regaining her bending skills. She wasn’t quite back to where she was before, but things were improving every day. Being able to bend the elements again helped her feel less of a failure when it came to her Avatar self. 

Today, she was going to hone some of her metal bending skills. With her new project, Korra was going to push herself beyond her skill level, but she was excited for the challenge.

When Korra and Asami spent time in Zaofu, Suyin had taught Korra how to metal bend. Before they left, Korra was given a small ball of special metal that came from a meteorite so she could practice the skill whenever she wanted. Korra still had that ball of meteorite and she thought a piece of something from that time Korra and Asami were together would be perfect.

Korra drew out a small portion of the metal and it floated between her hands. She bent the shape into two halves. Next, she added special color pigments into each of the pieces - one a brilliant green and the other a bright blue. Korra concentrated...imagined...pictured what she wanted to create. It was difficult, but she focused harder and continued to manipulate the two pieces of metal that had fallen from space. Her fingers moved intricately to create refined details. 

Each piece had a small crescent moon etched into the surface. The most difficult part was the tiny hinge that connected two smaller pieces of metal into one whole. Korra struggled but eventually bent the metal into what she needed it to be.

Once the piece was done, Korra looked at it proudly, admiring her metal bending effort. She had never attempted something so small before, but it looked well-crafted nonetheless. Korra hoped the recipient would appreciate the craftsmanship as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t read it yet, NOW is the time to read my standalone work, “Picture This.” It recounts Asami’s POV of that special memory. Enjoy!!
> 
> And just because I’m sure the chapter title has put these song lyrics in some of your older heads:
> 
> “I've been looking so long at these pictures of you  
> That I almost believe that they're real.  
> I've been living so long with my pictures of you  
> That I almost believe that the pictures are all I can feel.”  
> \- The Cure, Disintegration


	6. Sharing the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami receives another letter from Korra and with it, a piece of Korra’s heart.

When Asami got back to her office, she said hello to her assistant as she walked toward her office door. If she wasn’t mistaken, it looked as if the woman had a knowing smirk on her face. Asami shrugged off the feeling, closed her office door and proceeded to her desk. 

Asami was distracted. There were so many things that needed to be done yesterday plus all the new projects that came up from the meeting she just left. She wished she could just take some time off, but why? Where would she go anyway? Well, she knew where she wanted to go, but that wasn’t going to happen. 

Then Asami saw it. Sitting on the middle of her desk was a small parcel. Asami recognized the handwriting. It was from Korra.  
The rest of Asami’s day washed away. Her heart calmed immediately. Her Korra had been thinking of her enough to actually send her something. 

Asami sat down in her chair and took the package in her hands. She turned it over and opened the outside wrapping. Inside was a letter from Korra and then a smaller package wrapped in paper, tied closed with a piece of string. Dangling off the string was a tiny, hand-written tag that said, “To: Asami From: Korra.” 

Asami was beyond surprised. She opened the letter from Korra first.

Dear Asami,

Thank you so much for your last letter. Your encouraging words really made me reflect on a lot of things. I’m so lucky to have you for my personal cheering section and I don’t know what I would do without you.

Wow. Those pictures! When those were taken, it just seems so forever ago. But the memories came flooding back to me as if it were just last week. That was an amazing day together, wasn’t it? Honestly, I think this is the first time I actually got to look at the pictures because you snatched them away as soon as they came out of the machine that day. I’m so happy that you saved them. I keep them on my nightstand so I can look at them as I fall asleep each night. 

So how much time are you spending with Tenzin anyway? Because yes, you are sounding like him a little bit. But that isn’t a bad thing. He is one of the wisest people we know. 

Ugh! There is that word “patience” again. Even the most patient person, (which we both know is certainly NOT me), would be pushed to extreme frustration by now. I’m just so worn down and exhausted most days. It would probably help if I could sleep at night, but that’s a story for another day. However, I’m taking to heart the faith you expressed in me. I will figure this out. I won’t give up. I will keep trying for your sake, I promise. I just really miss you.

Asami, I want you to know that each one of your letters brings back some of my spark, even if it’s just for a little while. I wish I felt well enough right now to return to Republic City. I wish I could be closer to you, but for now, I guess we will have to settle with sharing the moon for at least a little while longer.

Yours,  
Korra

Asami couldn’t believe what she had just read. In her own Korra-esque way, she had written something of a love letter. Spirits!   
Asami had hoped the photos of them together would trigger something for Korra. But this was a lot for her to put down on paper. Asami’s heart grew as she read through the words again, cherishing each and every one.

Asami still had the small package to unwrap. She couldn’t imagine anything could top Korra’s letter.   
As she picked up the package the small tag flipped over to reveal more of Korra’s handwriting.   
“Just so you don’t forget us.”

Asami gasped. Inside the wrapping was a small, handmade metal locket. One side was blue and the shade looked suspiciously close to the color of Korra’s eyes. Etched into the metal was a crescent moon. The other side also had the intricate, matching moon shape on it. The color was the same green as Asami’s eyes.   
Asami was positive Korra metal bent this herself. She had no idea Korra had developed her metal bending skills to this high of a level and the piece of jewelry was simply beautiful.

Carefully, Asami opened the locket. Inside each of the halves was a portion of the last picture on the photo booth strip she had given to Korra. The last photo were they had both gazed into one another’s eyes for what had seemed hours, although it was only moments... Now in the locket, when it was opened, that moment was further preserved as the time they almost had their first kiss.

Never in her life had Asami been given something that was as intimate a gesture as this. Never had she imagined that her Korra would have been able to present such a large piece of her heart to Asami without ever verbalizing the words “I love you.”

Asami had no words for all she was feeling at that moment. All she had were tears. Tears of joy. Asami hadn’t been this happy in years and her heart was about to burst with the love she felt for Korra.

Later that night, Asami sat outside. The skies were clear. As she held the locket from Korra in her hand, she watched the moon as it shined brightly in the sky. Even though she wasn’t with her now, Asami felt Korra near for the first time in a long time. She moved her hand and the locket close to her heart.

Naga nuzzled Korra’s arm as the polar bear dog stopped with the Avatar during their evening walk. Korra put her arm around her companion’s neck and sighed. She looked up at the moon, which seemed exceptionally bright as the beams bounced off the snow on the ground. Smiling, Korra confided warmly, “I have a feeling Asami liked the gift I made her.”


	7. The Worst Night of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her battle with Zaheer and the Red Lotus, Korra won but lost so much. That night back at Air Temple Island, a severely injured Korra seeks out the help of her touchstone, Asami. There is no going back from here, for either of them.

Asami fidgeted with her hands as she paced back and forth in the dining area at Air Temple Island. It hadn’t been more than an hour since they had brought Korra’s broken body back home so a healer from Republic City could stabilize Korra’s injuries.

The flight back on the sky bison was heartbreaking. Korra’s father, Tonraq, held his daughter as she drifted in and out of consciousness. He looked so terrified and helpless with her in his arms. It was eerily quiet. Despite all the people there, no one spoke. The only noise were Korra’s screams when she woke up. The screams only stopped when she passed out from the pain.

When Korra eventually landed on the rocky ground at the end of the battle with Zaheer, Asami knew Korra’s body had to have been shattered into pieces. She fought her bravest battle yet as the Avatar, but at what cost to Korra? Suyin removed the poison with her metal bending while they were still in the canyon, but that was just the start of what all had to be done.

Now a water tribe healer, Tonraq and Pema were in the healing room with Korra. Tenzin suggested the rest of them wait in the dining hall while Korra received the help she needed.

Asami felt so helpless as she continued to pace across the floor. It was in her nature to be the one fixing things, not stand on the sidelines. Then she heard Korra’s shrieks from down the hallway. 

“ASAMI!...ASAMI!!...ASAMI!!!”  
Asami ran to the room and pushed the door open. Korra was in the healing tub as Tonraq and Pema held her up from either side. Korra was stripped down to her underclothes as the healer moved the healing waters along Korra’s body. Korra’s tear-filled blue eyes locked with Asami’s the moment she entered the room. Without an utterance, Asami removed her boots, socks and jacket, then walked across the room. While still clothed, she crawled into the tub. She slowly moved behind Korra and carefully maneuvered her body so the fragile woman was between her legs as Asami supported Korra from behind with her own body, one arm around her waist, the other under her arm. As the two women settled into the water together, Korra’s sobbing slowly stopped and her breathing became calmer. 

Korra softly whispered, “Thank you Asami.”  
“I’m right here Korra. I’m not letting go,” Asami whispered back. She then lightly kissed the top of Korra’s head. 

Although what Asami was doing wasn’t typical practice, it was a welcomed help to finally see Korra in a calmed state. This would allow the healer to focus on mending the countless fractures in Korra’s body. 

With Asami now in the room and in the healing tub with Korra, Pema excused herself and asked Tonraq to come with her. Tonraq kissed Korra’s head. “I love you Korra.”  
“I love you too, Dad,” Korra faintly whispered.

Soon, it was only the healer and Asami left in the room as they worked to help put Korra back together during those first few hours. The healing session was intense as Asami tried to help Korra breathe through the waves of pain. With each cry, Asami felt a piece of her heart twinge in shared agony.

Korra had next to no control of her limbs due to the broken bones and damage, including fractures to her spine. Asami had expected Korra would be crushing her hands with each pain she felt. But there was next to nothing as Korra’s hands scarcely moved. All she could do was scream and bury her tear-streaked face in Asami’s shoulder. As she held up Korra’s frame in the tub, Asami had never felt so helpless in her entire life. She knew Korra felt the same. 

Eventually all three women were beyond the point of exhaustion. Earlier Pema brought in towels and a change of nightclothes for both Korra and Asami. Pema then returned to help get Korra into dry clothes while Asami quickly changed.   
Korra was finally asleep from some herbs she was given.

“Asami, we have done all that can be done tonight. We all need to try and rest,” Pema said. “And thank you. I don’t think she could have gotten this far without your help.”   
Asami blushed. “Korra needs me.”  
“Yes, Asami. She does,” Pema said with a tired smile. 

Pema brought Tonraq in so he could carry Korra to her room. Asami followed him down the corridor.

Once in Korra’s room, Asami helped him put her under the bed covers.  
“I would like to stay with Korra so she isn’t alone when she wakes up,” Asami said.   
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Tonraq said, putting his hand on Asami’s shoulder.   
Korra’s father quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Asami pulled up a chair and sat alongside Korra’s bed. She took Korra’s hand in hers and looked at her friend’s fragile body as it lay in the large bed. She never realized how small and young the Avatar really was. Asami put her head down on the mattress and sobbed until she fell asleep.

As the morning sun shined into the room, Asami opened her eyes. It didn’t take long for her to realize that yesterday wasn’t a nightmare and that it all had happened. From the bed, Korra was looking at Asami with a soft but sad expression. 

“Hi,” Korra said.  
“I’m not going to say good morning, because we know it isn’t,” Asami said with a small grin. She brushed a few strands of hair from around Korra’s face before she picked up her hand in hers. She looked into Korra’s blue eyes.  
“Did you sleep like this all night?” Korra asked.  
“It sure feels like it,” Asami replied as she felt the stiffness in her neck. “But how are you feeling? How bad is the pain?”  
“I don’t know...it doesn’t hurt...I mean I’m not feeling much right now. But I’m afraid because I would rather feel some pain than not feel anything,” Korra admitted as a tear fell along the side of her face.  
Asami wiped the tear away with her thumb. “With everything your body went through yesterday, I think it needs to sort out what happened. Your nerve endings, your brain, it all has to be scrambled right now. It may take a few days before we know what the next step will be.”

“I’m sorry I made you go through that last night,” Korra said apologetically.  
“Korra, don’t say that. I was losing my mind not being able to do anything in the dining hall. Then when you called for me...Korra, being with you, helping you through all that...It was what I was supposed to be doing. Please. Never apologize for needing me.” Asami’s green eyes were fighting back the tears.   
Korra sighed and gave a small smile. “I wouldn’t have been able to endure last night if you hadn’t been with me. I knew you weren’t going to let me go.”  
“Never, in a thousand lifetimes, Korra,” Asami said as she kissed Korra’s hand while she looked into her eyes. 

In that one moment, that’s when it all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there any “ship” out there that is as pure and genuine as Korrasami?


	8. All In On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami settles into her role as caregiver in this flashback. Korra is curious to know what Asami’s motivations are.

Asami and Korra had quickly settled into their their new normal at Air Temple Island. Part of that normal involved Asami brushing Korra’s teeth, giving baths and getting her into her nightclothes as bedtime approached each evening.

The first night was unbelievably awkward as they worked to figure out the routine while trying to push back the embarrassment they both felt with Korra’s new vulnerability. Asami tried her best, asking Korra what she needed her to do, as they looked to establish a comfort level born from necessity. Out of respect and empathy, Asami spent most of the time looking at Korra’s eyes as she removed pieces of clothing and bathed her.

This gesture may have made things easier for Korra - that her friend wasn’t looking at private parts of her body. But it was difficult for Asami, as the direct eye contact they had during those times only made the tasks feel more intimate for the engineer now turned caregiver. Focusing on those beautiful, blue eyes only made Asami feel more bonded to Korra.

Korra watched Asami in the mirror as she brushed her long hair. Korra realized she may have been staring. But for some reason she couldn’t look away because her beautiful friend was just that. Visually beautiful but even more so, Asami had a beautiful heart. That selfless heart had become even more apparent to Korra recently and she was in awe of the tall women standing behind her in the mirror.

Korra knew she was broken now. Everyone else saw a broken Avatar too...except for Asami. She didn’t treat Korra as if she was something less than she was before. Asami treated her as just Korra, who because of the current circumstances, needed help right now.

“Asami?” Korra said. “Can I ask you a personal question?”  
Asami raised an eyebrow as she looked at the young woman in the mirror. A light chuckle escaped the back of her throat.  
“Korra, after the past few weeks we’ve had together, neither of us needs to tiptoe around one another anymore. Just ask your question.”  
“Why have you stuck around?” Korra asked bluntly. Asami stopped and returned a puzzled look. “I mean, I know we’re friends, but no one else has been as amazing as you have since all of this happened and you haven’t left my side. Why?”  
Asami sighed then smiled softly at Korra through the reflection in the mirror.  
“It’s simple, really. I just need to be here, with you. I don’t want to be anywhere else,” Asami said. “I can’t explain it any other way than you have been my family for awhile now. You said so yourself once. And honestly, without you, I wouldn’t have much of anything. So when things like this happen, it’s natural to want to be with your family. So here I am...happily and willingly...if that makes sense.”

Asami secretly hoped that wasn’t too much for Korra to hear. She could have certainly said more, but that was for some other time. Korra took in the words. 

“Yeah. You’re right. That day seems like it was so long ago,” Korra said. She recalled the day Korra had told an upset Asami that she was her family and that she shouldn’t have to think of herself as being alone anymore.  
“In a way, I think it was,” Asami said, thinking how much and quickly their lives had changed. “I don’t think any of us could have ever imagined we would be here, like this, today.”  
“I sure know I didn’t,” Korra replied. 

Then she paused, thinking she owed her friend an option.  
“But Asami, I just want you to know that I understand if there comes a time you need a break or just need to go back to your life, it’s okay. I will understand. This...me...right now...I’m kind of a lot to deal with lately.”  
Asami giggled. “Korra, you are always a lot to deal with. That’s what makes you so interesting.” She then gave Korra’s shoulder a light squeeze. “Knowing that, you might be stuck with me. I never walk away from a challenge.”  
Korra smiled, then got quiet for awhile. Asami braced herself for the next heavy topic that was surely brewing in her friend’s mind. 

“What happens if I don’t get better? What if this is what it’s always going to be like from now on...not being able to walk or bend?”  
Asami’s expression fell as she heard Korra speak out loud the possible reality she faced.  
“I don’t know Korra,” Asami said as she stopped brushing her hair. She put her hands on Korra’s shoulders and looked at her in the mirror. “Honestly, I’ve been trying to focus on the positive outcomes so that scenario, well, I’ve kind of pushed it out of my mind. I haven’t wanted to think about it. But, it sounds to me, like you may feel differently?” Asami asked.  
Korra looked down at her legs and sighed.  
“Yeah...I do,” Korra quietly said. “Because I’m not really seeing any change since the day I was poisoned, I’m worried. I would have thought by now I would be improving somehow.” Korra sighed and hung her head further. “I don’t like feeling this way...needing help...for everything.”

Asami didn’t know what to say because she had really tried hard to push this out of her mind. She didn’t want to think of Korra being in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Korra had always beaten the odds and obstacles. Why this would be any different, Asami really couldn’t fathom, until now, when Korra verbalized her fear.

Asami pulled Korra’s wheelchair back, then walked around, eventually squatting so she could look up at Korra. She put her hand on Korra’s folded hands as they rested on her lap. Korra looked at Asami. I tear streamed down the Avatar’s brown cheek. Asami forced a smile. 

“Korra, I have no way of predicting the future. But if I was placing bets, I wouldn’t hesitate going all in on you.”  
A small smile came across Korra’s face, but Asami sensed that she needed more assurance.  
“I mean it Korra. I’m here for you no matter what happens. I’m not leaving your side and I am certainly not going to quit on you. EVER. I promise you,” Asami said genuinely, as now a tear streamed down her face. “I don’t want you to ever think that you are going to be alone in this. You will always have me. THAT is the one thing I am sure of.” 

For a brief moment, Korra looked at Asami differently, then placed her hand on the side of Asami’s face. Korra looked into her green eyes and let out a breath as if some of the weight she was carrying was taken away. “Sometimes...I mean, most times, I don’t know what I would do without you, Asami.”  
Asami stood up enough to give Korra a hug. Then she confidently whispered into Korra’s ear, “Lucky for you, you’ll never have to find out.”

Asami moved back behind Korra and continued to brush the Avatar’s flowing hair.

A short while later, Asami helped Korra into bed and tucked her in. As Asami began to walk away, Korra reached for her hand. Surprised, Asami turned around to see Korra’s blushing face. Asami smiled.

“Can you stay with me here, instead? I mean, I know you sleep over there...but chances are I’ll probably need you over here eventually,” Korra nervously said. Then her face fell. “I’m sorry. This is weird. I didn’t mean...”  
Asami interrupted to save her. “It’s not weird and don’t you dare apologize. If this is what you need right now, all you have to do is ask.” Korra’s face softened, hearing those words.

Asami walked around to the other side of the bed, stepped out of her slippers, took off her robe and placed it at the foot of the bed.  
She crawled into Korra’s bed and positioned herself so she could hold Korra. Korra rested her head between the crook of Asami’s arm and her chest. Korra closed her eyes, took a deep breath, smelling the sweet scent of perfume, and listened to Asami’s beautiful heart beat. A sense of calm flowed through Korra’s entire body. She suddenly felt so safe. So warm...so loved. 

“This is nice,” Korra quietly said.  
“It is,” Asami agreed softly as she gently kissed the top of Korra’s head. Asami felt as if she could stay like this for the rest of her days.  
Both women fell asleep and slept all night, holding one another with neither of them letting go. 

When they awoke in the morning, they both realized this was the first night Korra didn’t have nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that. Another tie-in to my standalone short, “Picture This”. If you haven’t read it yet, now may be a good time to do so. There is never too much Korrasami. Is there?


	9. We Have to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the Avatar do when she realizes she isn’t where she needs to be to get better? Break your best friend’s heart, of course.  
> This is one of the many reasons why I despise Zaheer and the Red Lotus.

Korra had already begun to lose count of the days and weeks that she had been wheelchair bound. With the nightmares, disrupted sleep, lack of purpose and emotional weight on her shoulders, it was no wonder everything had run together for her. Through it all, Asami took care of Korra and tried her best to establish some routine. Tonight, like she had done each night to create some normalcy for them, Asami stood behind Korra, slowly brushing her hair before bedtime.

Korra looked at Asami’s reflection in the mirror and watched her every move. Korra had come to enjoy this special time with Asami. But now she knew what she had to tell her was going to ruin the rest of the evening and possibly, everything. Korra took a deep breath, closed her eyes, then spoke.

“Asami? We have to talk.”  
The brush stopped and the look on Asami’s face changed from content to worry. From experience, that phrase rarely had a positive outcome. Asami sighed as she pulled the wheelchair away from the vanity table. Then she brought a chair over near Korra and sat down, facing the young woman.

“Well this can’t be good,” Asami admitted as she looked into the Avatar’s eyes.  
“While you went to the city today for work, I met with Tenzin. We talked about the fact that physically, I’m not really getting better. Tenzin has been worried that the longer I stay this way, the more difficult my chances will be of being able to bend again,” Korra said.  
“He was happy to hear though that the nightmares were not happening as often...but I didn’t really tell him why,” Korra blushed, looking at Asami. “Honestly, that time I spend with you at night...It’s so special to me...I don’t, I just...it’s not for anyone but the two of us.”  
Asami smiled and took Korra’s hand. “I understand. I’m thinking it may sound selfish, but I don’t want to share those moments with anyone else either. They are too important to me...to us.”

Korra’s heart skipped hearing Asami mirror her feelings. But she had to keep going with the difficult conversation.

“Tenzin suggested that I meditate on what I think should come next for me. We talked about a few paths and he wanted me to consider anything that might help me move forward, so to speak.” 

Now Korra was getting to the hard part. She tried running through her mind earlier today how she could say this, but there just wasn’t any good way of telling Asami about her decision. Korra took another deep breath and looked directly into the pair of emerald green eyes she had come to rely on these past weeks.

“Asami. I think I have to leave Air Temple Island and go back home for a while.” 

There. She said it. But the look on Asami’s face stabbed Korra’s heart. She saw the hurt in her friend’s expression. Korra tried to give more details. 

“It’s mainly because Katara is there. Of all the healers, we know there is no one more skilled than she is. Katara is my best chance to walk again. She understands my Avatar spirit too because of Aang. I need to try this...just so I know I tried everything I could.” Korra looked at Asami, waiting for a reaction...something. 

Asami was quiet for what seemed an eternity. She was trying to process the words she just heard Korra speak and how to react to it. Asami wanted Korra to get better more than anything but to have her go back to the South Pole?...What did that mean for her?

“I see...” Asami said stalling as she tried to figure out what to say. “There is no better healer than Katara,” she agreed. “But going back home is...well, not here...Could Katara come here instead?”  
“I already thought of that,” Korra said solemnly. “For as old as Katara is, that is too far for her to travel. I would have to go to her.”  
“How long would you be gone?” Asami asked.  
“Maybe a couple weeks plus the voyage?” Korra replied.  
“Then I could go with you,” Asami said with no hesitation.

Korra’s expression sank. This was difficult. Korra weakly took Asami’s hands and pulled them up to her heart. Asami noticed how difficult it was for Korra to execute the normally simple gesture. If anything, Korra seemed to be getting weaker.

“When I was meditating on my decision, I came to realize something...You’re also out of balance right now because all you’re doing is taking care of me...You aren’t sleeping like you should. I’m sure your company could use some of your attention as well. I don’t see you taking care of yourself because all of your energy is focused on me.” Korra said it, but it didn’t sound good. “I think we just need a little time apart from one another so we can focus on ourselves...just for awhile.” She lightly squeezed Asami’s hand. There still wasn’t a reaction. 

Asami looked at Korra. She tried to understand what she just heard but there were so many emotions swirling around that she didn’t know what to collect. Asami suddenly felt light-headed. She tried to focus on Korra and what she said...Korra was going back home and she wanted her to stay here to focus on herself? Asami had a confused look on her face. Where was this coming from?

“Ummm...but I’m fine Korra. I’m choosing to take care of you,” Asami replied.  
Korra sighed. “I know it is your choice and again, I am so grateful for you and everything you’ve been doing for me. But I’m worried that if you continue with this pace much longer, your well-being is going to suffer. I’m your priority and because of that you’re ignoring yourself.”

Asami was so hurt. “Why is Korra doing this?” she thought to herself.

“Asami, you’ve done nothing wrong. In fact, you’ve done everything right..for me,” Korra said as if she read Asami’s thoughts. “I just don’t want you to get lost. It’s only for a few weeks...and I’ll be better...able to do more things for myself. Then you and I can...we can...ummmm...” Korra looked at Asami. 

She realized right then that her feelings toward her friend were so much more than she let on. Korra wanted to get better, walk again, so she could explore more of what she was feeling with Asami.

Asami looked puzzled as Korra struggled with her words. She had been so blindsided, Asami wasn’t comprehending much of anything right now. It was so foreign for the normally quick woman. Really. What was happening? She didn’t understand how this happened. Did Korra notice she looked at her differently now?

“Did I do something wrong?” was all Asami could muster.  
“No. No! Never,” Korra tried to assure the beautiful woman sitting across from her. “Asami you are perfect. You’ve been so amazing! It’s just...I need to be the one to fix me now. I have to be the one to do this. And I can’t drag you down with me in the process. Whether you realize it or not, you have a lot to lose in this too. Please try and understand how much you mean to me. I’m not trying to push you away. Spirits! That is the last thing I want,” she proclaimed.

Asami tried to calm herself but it was too late. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Right then she broke. Korra pulled her close and hugged her as tightly as she was capable.

“I’m so, so sorry. This isn’t what I wanted to have happen. Please understand I’m not trying to hurt you,” Korra whispered into Asami’s ear. “Please. I care for you so much. It’s going to be torture not having you close...”  
“Korra,” Asami managed to say between her sobs. “I can’t...I don’t want to be...without you.” At that moment Asami couldn’t fathom a single day without her. She couldn’t breathe. 

“I’m sorry,” Korra said through her own tears, as she caressed the hair on the back of Asami’s head. “I just don’t know what else to do. I can’t stay like this much longer. I’m not worth anything to anyone like this...”  
“Korra please don’t say that,” Asami said choking back more tears. “You are worth everything to me.”

Korra’s heart sank even lower knowing what she was doing to Asami. What a horrible thing to do to the one person who has given so much of herself to you, she thought. “You don’t deserve her. You never will either,” said a mocking voice inside Korra’s head.

Eventually Asami broke their embrace. Her face was wet with tears. Her eyes burned as she looked at Korra. Korra was crying and hurting just as much as Asami. How did they ever get here? To this place where leaving one another became heartbreak?

Somehow she had to make this moment matter as it would have to sustain the two women for who knows how long they would be apart.

Asami purposefully stood up, wiped the tears from beneath her eyes, smoothed her clothes and walked over to the door. 

Korra watched, terrified, thinking that she was going to leave. That it was over.  
Asami paused at the door and decisively turned the lock with a click. Then she dimmed the lights.

Asami turned around and looked at Korra with such determination. Korra watched Asami’s hips sway as she walked back to Korra and the wheelchair. Korra’s heart rate increased. 

Asami pushed the wheelchair closer to the bed. Then she picked up Korra and carefully laid her down on the bed. She sat next to her on the edge of the mattress. Asami tenderly brushed some of the hair away from Korra’s face as she took the woman into her view.

“I think we need to try something,” Asami started, with a soft, caring smile. “If I do ANYTHING that you don’t feel comfortable with or don’t want me to do, you just tell me, okay?”

Korra looked at Asami and bit her lower lip. All she could do was nod in agreement. Korra’s mind raced.

Asami stood up, untied the fabric belt at her waist, shrugged out of the sleeves and dropped her robe to the floor. Korra took in the lines of the women’s nightgown as it draped over the porcelain skin beneath. 

Asami returned to the edge of the bed and picked up Korra’s hand. She brought it up to her red lips and gently kissed the back of Korra’s hand. She then pressed Korra’s palm to her chest. Korra could feel Asami’s heartbeats quicken beneath her touch. 

Asami looked into Korra’s eyes, deeply. She could get lost in those eyes...As she slowly bent down, strands of her raven black hair cascaded onto Korra’s exposed shoulder and tickled her skin. Korra took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Soon she felt Asami’s warm lips brush against hers. They were so soft, gentle, like Asami’s whispers. 

Korra opened her eyes and realized the closeness of Asami, her eyes closed as she took in their kiss. 

Asami felt Korra’s hand brush along the side of her face. It was warm and cautious. She relished in the feel of Korra’s soft lips against hers. At last...

Then the hand moved to the back of her head, coaxing her closer for now a deeper kiss. Asami’s skin started to spark everywhere as Korra kissed her back with light intensity. She wanted more...

Then Korra felt Asami’s lips leave hers, but carefully, slowly, they traveled down her jawline and then to her neck. Korra let out a low moan with the contact. She could feel Asami smile. Then she felt her tongue sensually trace the contours of her outer ear. It was so warm, until she lightly blew air into her ear. Korra’s senses were heightened and she was starting to feel everything. 

Korra’s hand had now moved to Asami’s back. Her fingers slowly tracing their way down along the spine to eventually the small of her back. Korra’s hand was burning hot as it pressed over the fabric of the nightgown. Asami’s nerve endings were on overload by this time. It was surreal, that she was actually sharing intimate touches with Korra. This was all so new, but still so familiar. For the first time in her life, Asami felt everything was right. The pieces fell into place and the completed puzzle was being with Korra. Asami could no longer restrain herself as she carefully crawled onto the bed and straddled herself over Korra’s waist. 

Korra slowly placed her hands on the outer edges of Asami’s hips. She looked up at the flawless form before her. A tear escaped the corner of her eye as she took all of Asami in. Korra thought her heart would burst with all the emotions raging through every inch of her body that she could still feel.

Asami stopped, and wiped the tear away with her thumb.   
“Korra darling. Are you okay? I’m not scaring you, am I? It’s okay if we stop.”  
Korra smiled and let out a breath.   
“You are the most beautiful, perfect thing I have ever set my eyes on,” Korra confessed. “I can’t believe this is happening. To me. That you...you feel this way too, even now...with me like this.”   
Another tear streamed down her face.   
Asami lowered herself onto Korra until their gaze met. Her heart beat faster as she readied her confession.  
“Korra, I have been waiting my entire life for you...Now you understand why I just can’t simply let you go.”   
Asami then pressed her full lips against Korra’s in a deep, passionate kiss...Korra pulled Asami in closer...with all the intensity and strength she had...

Asami jolted up from her bed. Sweating. Heart racing. She realized it had been a dream. But an amazing dream. As the fog lifted in her mind, “That’s not exactly how that night went,” Asami said out loud with a sultry smirk. But only if it had, she thought. 

She flopped back down on the mattress. There was likely no more sleeping for her tonight.

“Spirits Korra,” Asami whispered. “What I wouldn’t give for that to be real.”

“Asami...” Korra let out almost as a moan. Then she woke in her bed, alone. Her breathing was elevated, her heart pounded and her senses were aroused. 

Korra remembered that evening vividly. She remembered sleeping in the same bed as Asami that night, but there was only sleep. Well, along with some cuddling. But her mind, her dream took that evening beyond...Korra wanted to go back to where the dream had left off. There her desires could play out where reality had failed that night.

“Asami, I miss you so much,” Korra softly whispered as a tear streamed down her cheek.


	10. A Thousand Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami knows Korra feels the same as she does, but the time and distance apart continues to wear her down. Asami goes big in hopes Korra will return home.

There was a chill in the evening air as Asami sat, wrapped in a blanket. Sitting outside, looking at the moon had become her newest pastime since Korra gave her the locket. 

Sharing the moon. That’s what Korra asked for in her letter. Asami hoped Korra was on the other side of the world, doing the same along with her right now. She realized how tragic it appeared, but it was all they had.

The past few days, Asami’s thoughts and dreams were flooded with all things Korra. Despite two and a half years passing since they had last shared the same space with one another, her mind and heart wouldn’t let her forget. That’s what happens when you love someone too much - that you can’t imagine life before they were in it or what life would be if they weren’t.

Asami touched the locket hanging from the chain around her neck and let out a sigh.  
“Korra, I wish you could hear me,” Asami said quietly. “The moon isn’t as bright as it was last night...Of course there have to be clouds.” She sighed again and closed her eyes. How fitting, Asami thought. Even the clouds were trying to keep her from Korra. 

Asami thought about the day Korra almost died in the canyon. How her own heart screamed in her chest until Korra took her first breath and returned to her broken body. Since Korra had left for the South Pole, Asami’s heart continued to scream, but it was more muffled, drawn out and unwavering. The dull ache was always present. Poisoning Asami to the extent she wondered how much longer it would be before it ended her. The years without Korra had begun to stack on one another and the weight was slowly crushing her. 

Asami saw the drops of water begin to fall from the sky. Then a rumble of thunder warned of the storm in the distance. She was done with this, she thought as she stood up and went inside.

Asami sat down at her desk and looked at the blank stationary she had brought out of the drawer earlier that evening. She had planned to thank Korra for the locket. But now, this letter had become more than that. Korra had made it clear there was something deeper between them that bled outside the lines of their friendship. Asami hated they had to continue to dance around their feelings. If one of them had been of the opposite sex, things would have been much easier, less murky. But here they both were, trying to figure out something they didn’t have a map for.

Ever the fixer and initiator, Asami decided it had to be up to her. Just like in her dream, Asami had to be the one to take the next step. So much time between them had been lost as it was. Maybe if she pushed, just a little, it would be enough to bring Korra back. Holding back certainly hadn’t worked well for her so far. Asami had spent enough time following Korra’s wishes. Now it was Asami’s turn to make the next move. A big move. She was done being alone.

Dear Korra,

You have left me nearly speechless. Your last letter and the beautiful locket...Honestly, they brought me to tears...happy tears. They both mean so much to me. As far away as you are, the locket made you feel closer to me. Thank you from the depths of my heart. 

Korra, you have been on my mind so much lately. I keep replaying old memories in my head. Mostly from the time right after you were injured...the time when I was helping take care of you on the island.

Looking back, it was such a confusing time and probably still is, for both of us. It was absolutely horrible...the aftermath. What you had been put through then and now, still. I hated everything about what happened to you. What keeps happening to you. Why there always seems to be someone wanting to do the Avatar harm without a second thought of what they are doing to the woman, Korra...it infuriates me! If they only knew who you are as a person, they would understand why there is no one better to hold the responsibility you were born into. All you have tried to do is bring goodness and light into the world. In return most of what you’ve gotten has been unimaginable pain and overwhelming burden.

Somehow though, that awful time also holds something unexpected I have come to look upon as some of the most precious, treasured weeks of my entire life.  
Korra, the time I spent caring for you deepened my feelings and honestly, changed our relationship for me, in the best of ways. Because of that, I believe that is why I continue to miss you so much now.

I was thinking back to the night you told me you decided to go back home. I was so devastated Korra. Little did I know that would be the first of a thousand days like that for me. My heart broke that night and the pieces keep crumbling every day. I don’t know how much of my heart I have left. 

Maybe it’s too late...Maybe I have waited too long. Yet, I dream about the possibilities for our future. What it could be...Wouldn’t it be interesting to find out?

I understand that you don’t feel fully ready to come back to Republic City. But I wish you would please at least reconsider. Maybe coming back here sooner to us, is the change you need to get past the final hurdles you need to overcome? If anything, at least you would have me, if that was what you needed. Please promise you will think about it. I’m so very tired Korra. I’m tired of missing you.

Yours always,  
Asami 

Asami carefully folded the finished letter and slid it into the envelope. She realized how important these few pieces of paper were because they were going to determine her future. That was exciting and terrifying all at once. Asami didn’t regret her honesty but hoped she wasn’t making a mistake that would push Korra further away. But one of them had to take the risk.


	11. Keep a Light on for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walls around Korra’s heart finally collapse. Is this the last of her letters to Asami?

Korra finished reading Asami’s newest letter and she was shocked. There was so much for her to take in. All the words hit Korra in her heart, as if Asami had been living in there all along. But deep down, Korra knew she had, for quite some time.

A thousand days of sadness, for the both of them. That was a sobering number to see in ink, Korra thought. She had tried to protect Asami as much as she could. But it obviously wasn’t enough. The choices Korra made back then were difficult and couldn’t be undone. If Asami had followed her back to the South Pole, both of their lives would be very different now. 

Korra was sure she would have recuperated faster with Asami by her side. She was also confident that Asami would have lost Future Industries. Korra wouldn’t have been able to handle that type of guilt nor could she ever hold Asami back from reaching her full potential. Republic City needed Asami’s brilliance more than they needed the Avatar.

Finally, the walls around Korra’s heart collapsed. She realized there was no point in holding back any longer. If anyone was going to be understanding and accepting of Korra, that person was Asami. The woman had seen her at her worst and her best. She never gave up on Korra, even when she was about to give up on herself. Despite being apart for so long, Asami’s friendship, loyalty...and love, hadn’t wavered. Korra didn’t know how she deserved someone as amazing as Asami in her life. But one thing she was sure of, it was time for some change. 

Dear Asami,

Your last letter was such a surprise - filled with emotion. More than I would have expected from you. Don’t get me wrong. I’m so glad you wrote what you did. I’m thankful one of us was finally brave enough to say it. I understand you completely, because I feel it too. There is something more between us. 

Your choice of words though. How did you know? Right before I took my first steps, that’s the phrase Katara had told me. After having another emotional meltdown, I was about to give up. Then I asked her what I was going to find if I got through this. Katara said she didn’t know for sure but, “Won’t it be interesting to find out?” 

Asami, I wanted to take those steps that day because I wanted to be more...for you. With that, to answer your question - No Asami, it isn’t too late...

The only thing is, with me, there is always going to be a storm on the horizon. As long as you’re near me, you’re going to be standing under a cloud. Sometimes, there isn’t going to be a big enough umbrella to keep you out of the rain. I know you understand this. But I want to make sure you’re prepared. 

All that I have been through already...it may not have been the worst of it. It seems the older I get, the bigger the battles I face and the more I have to lose. It terrifies me to think what I’ve gone through the last few years could happen again.

I believe you’re right. I’ve probably hit a wall and that’s why I’m not showing any more improvement. It’s about time I come back to Republic City. Being around friends and you again may be what I need for the next step in my healing process. 

Asami, I want you to know that mentally, I’m not the same Korra anymore. I am still struggling. So please be patient with me. I really am a mess. Despite all this time, I haven’t figured out yet what I need to do. But I keep trying. As you’ve said before, Korra doesn’t give up. 

Asami, I’m tired of missing you too. I don’t want to go another thousand days without seeing you. Honestly, my heart couldn’t bear it. I promise I will be back home soon, so please, keep a light on for me.

Yours always,  
Korra

Korra wiped the tears from her eyes then folded the pages before tucking them in the envelope. That was it. She would mail her last letter to Asami in the morning. Katara was right. It will be interesting to find out what their future holds, she thought.

Korra headed toward the dining room. She decided she was going to tell her parents tonight that she was ready to go back to Republic City. 

“Please let this be the right decision,” Korra thought to herself. “I just want to feel whole again. I’m so tired of being afraid. I’m tired of all of it.”

Asami had to read Korra’s letter a few times before she could get through it without crying. She was relieved to read that all of this wasn’t too late and Korra’s feelings mirrored her own about how they felt toward one another.

Korra’s words were filled with brutal honesty. She had matured so much in the last six months they had been writing to one another. For Korra to bluntly tell Asami that she was a mess, was about as truthful as she could have been. Then of all people, asking Asami to be patient with her. 

Asami found it endearing how Korra tried to warn her of what may lie ahead of them. She was the Avatar for Spirit’s sake. Of course there was going to be danger, duty and sacrifice. But the rest of it that was Korra...in the end, it would be worth it. Korra was worth it. She always had been.

Asami wanted Korra to know she wouldn’t have to go through any of this alone, ever, without her by her side. With that thought, Asami took out some stationary and a pen from her desk drawer. She knew exactly what to say to Korra. It was brief, direct, honest and from her heart.

My Dear Korra,

No matter what the future has waiting for you, I promise I’m all in. Forever.

Love,   
Asami

Asami folded the sheet of paper and placed it in the envelope. On her way out of her office, she placed the letter in the outgoing mail bin at her assistant’s desk. Her part was finished. All she had to do was wait just a while longer.

Senna picked up the stack of mail that had just arrived and began to sort through the envelopes. She sighed when she saw the letter to Korra from Asami. It had been more than a month since Korra left for Republic City. The house seemed so empty. 

She carried the envelope to Korra’s room and placed it in a tray on Korra’s desk. The letter had certainly crossed paths with Korra and whatever Asami wrote in the letter, she surely had been able to tell her daughter in person by now.


	12. Was it All a Lie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where’s Korra?   
> She certainly isn’t in Republic City or the South Pole. Asami blows a Satomobile gasket when Korra vanishes.

Asami stood on the dock at Air Temple Island, dumbfounded. She almost couldn’t believe what Tonraq had just told Tenzin. 

Korra had left the Southern Water Tribe six months ago and had sent letters to her parents that she arrived in Republic City. Yet all of her friends in Republic City thought the Avatar was first arriving tonight for the upcoming coronation of the Earth King. 

Everyone was in shock with the realization that no one knew where Korra was - not even her parents. Then a flood of emotions rushed through Asami. Worry. Disappointment. Confusion. Then anger. 

Once Asami processed the fact that Korra had lied to everyone of her whereabouts for the last six months, something broke inside. That was it. She was done. She couldn’t do this anymore.

Asami’s hands balled into tight fists. She felt her teeth clench and her ears become red hot. She turned around and stomped off the dock, headed toward the direction of her room on the island.

Asami took her frustration out on the door of the bedroom as she slammed it shut. She angrily paced back and forth a few times before she screamed.  
“Ugh!!! How could I be so stupid?!!” Asami yelled at the walls. “She is NOT coming back!!!”

She wanted so bad to punch something. Rage was boiling through her vains. If she had been a fire bender, the entire women’s dormitory would have burned down around her. Instead she threw herself onto the bed and pounded on the mattress with her fists. With every strike, the anger shifted into pain. A deep, sharp pain in her heart. Soon, Asami’s green eyes filled with tears that wouldn’t stop. She sobbed, trying to catch her breath. The woman choked as she tried to work past the tears. She grabbed a pillow to muffle her crying.

There was so much pain coursing through Asami’s soul. Her already broken heart had somehow managed to shatter even more tonight. Why do I have to love someone that doesn’t want me? What is wrong with me? Why am I not good enough...for anyone?

Asami’s emotions overflowed with doubt and rejection between fits of tears. The feelings worsened because she had been so excited, happy for the past few days, thinking that she was finally going to see Korra again. After three years apart...more than a thousand days and nights. More days away from one another than they had spent together. Asami was going to have Korra back in her life. 

Now, it was all a lie.

What did it matter anyway, Asami thought? It was only three more years of her youth lost. Just like her childhood, after her mother’s murder. A part of her life that should have been carefree and fun, but was instead wasted. 

Asami already felt tired and old beyond her years. She was in her early 20s, but Asami felt twice her age. She was living the life of a CEO in their 40s. All work, no joy, alone. Her future truly bleak and dull. No one to share her life with. No chance of true happiness. If it weren’t for her work, Asami realized she had nothing else now. Her chest felt hollow. She had gambled on her happiness and lost terribly. More tears flowed.

There was a light knock on the door and a motherly voice came from the other side.  
“Asami, dear...are you in there?” asked Pema.  
“Come in Pema,” Asami said quietly as she sat up on the bed trying to wipe away the tears from her face. 

Pema came into the room and gently closed the door behind her. She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Asami. She placed her hand on top of Asami’s hands that were folded in her lap.

“The younger you are, the more love hurts,” Pema said with a knowing sigh. “Especially when the heart involved loves as deeply as yours does.”   
Asami looked at Pema as her lip began to tremble and more tears fell from her eyes. Pema hugged Asami and rocked her back and forth to try and comfort her as the young woman struggled through her built up sorrow.

“Why doesn’t Korra want to come back?” Asami tried to say between her tears.  
“I believe Korra wants to come back in the worst way. She is trying. But for some reason, as the Avatar, she doesn’t feel whole enough yet to be what we all need her to be,” Pema said. “You need to understand that for her to lie to all of us, there has to be a good reason. That must have been difficult for her to do.”

“But how much longer do I let her do this?” Asami pleaded. “I don’t know how much more I can take.”  
“Don’t be mad at Korra,” Pema said. “If you need to be angry, focus on what fate chose Korra to be for the world. Just like Aang, Korra never had a choice on who she was born to become. Even though it is Korra you have feelings for, you can’t forget being the Avatar is often going to be what drives Korra. She is as much the Avatar as she is a young woman from the Southern Water Tribe,” Pema reminded Asami.

“You’re right Pema,” Asami said with a deep sigh. “Korra always said she appreciated that I saw her as my friend first, then the Avatar. But this one time, I think I have to see her as Avatar Korra if I’m going to move past what I’m feeling right now...I don’t want to be this angry...Not at her.”

“But I’m afraid,” Asami confessed as she created some space between them.  
“Why?” Pema said with concern.  
“About a year ago, Korra finally wrote to me. We exchanged letters for months,” Asami said. “Then the second to last letter...I told Korra I had feelings for her.”  
“Oh...Did Korra write back to you after that?” Pema inquired cautiously.  
“She did,” Asami said. “Pema, she said the most wonderful things. Korra said she felt the same way and that she wanted to see me again.”  
“That’s wonderful! I’m so happy for you,” Pema said smiling.  
Asami hung her head.  
“But then, I wrote her one last letter and I never heard back from her,” Asami said. “I don’t know if she had already left before the letter arrived or if I said too much and now she is staying away because of me.”  
“Asami,” Pema said as she brought the young woman in for another hug. “Why would you think that?”  
“Because I basically told Korra that I was hers forever,” Asami said quietly.   
“You poor thing,” Pema said hugging Asami tighter and rubbing her back. “If she feels the same way about you, I think that admission would make Korra want to see you even more. Maybe she left before the letter arrived?”  
“I hope so now,” Asami said. “I don’t want to be the reason Korra ran away from all of us.”  
“Asami, if you love her like I believe you do, you need to have faith that in time, Korra will return to you,” Pema said confidently.

“So how do you know all this? When did you become so wise in the way of the heart?” Asami asked with a soft smile as she looked at Pema.  
“I haven’t always been just a mother,” Pema said, brushing a few strands of Asami’s hair from her face.   
“Once, my heart was broken too. But I followed what I knew was my path, as difficult as it was at the time.”  
“Tenzin broke your heart?” Asami asked, surprised.  
“Yes, he did,” Pema replied. “But I fought for us, and I’m so happy I didn’t give up. That’s why I don’t want you to give up. You deserve the joy that is supposed to be yours, if you promise to fight for it.”

Asami embraced Pema in a hug.  
“Pema, I didn’t have my mother for very long. But if I had, I believe she would have been a lot like you...thank you for picking me up...again,” Asami whispered in the matron’s ear.  
Pema blushed. “I’m just grateful I can be here for you, dear. We are honored you have chosen us as your family.”


	13. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of the air bender kids, Korra is finally back at Air Temple Island. There are a few people Korra has to let know she is safe. Korra’s parents for one. But will she have enough nerve to reach out to Asami? Tonraq warns that her “beautiful friend,” may be upset with the Avatar after vanishing for six months.

Korra let out a sigh of relief. One difficult call down and one more to go. Unfortunately, it turned out the second call was going to be even more difficult than she originally thought.

Korra’s parents were as understanding as they always had been. They both assured her that she didn’t have to apologize to them for her recent, six-month disappearing act. They said they knew when she left the Southern Water Tribe that Korra was looking for answers and they may not have necessarily been in Republic City. 

Korra loved her parents, especially when they were this supportive of her being the Avatar. They always had given her the option to follow her own path without question, even when it didn’t always make sense.

As she talked with her parents on the radio, Korra found out what happened around the time of the prince’s scheduled coronation, when Tonraq and Senna arrived at Air Temple Island without Korra. She learned that the crescendo of her actions that night had disappointed the people she cared for the most. She was then told that one of those people in particular had been especially blindsided. 

“Korra. When you talk to Asami, you have to apologize to her,” Tonraq said. “When I was standing on the dock and told everyone that you left six months prior...Asami was visibly upset. She stormed off...Pema did go and talk to her...But Korra...Please be careful with her. From talking with Tenzin, your beautiful friend has...well, Asami has been impacted by your absence the most.”

“Thanks Dad for letting me know,” Korra said with a sigh. “I have a lot of apologies waiting for Asami when I see her. I guess I will add this one to the list.” 

Once they said their goodbyes and the call ended, Korra buried her head in her hands. She wondered if this was what it was going to be like from now on. Apology after apology. Would Asami really forgive her? Could she ever trust that Korra wouldn’t leave or in this most recent case, vanish again? 

Asami knew Korra better than most people, but unlike her parents who had more than twenty years to understand Korra’s Avatar path, Asami only had a few years experience and she had really been thrown into it. She may not be as tolerant of Korra’s need to do what she did and essentially abandon everyone - abandon Asami, again.

For Korra, could she grow to understand how to be the Avatar and have someone bound so tightly to her? Not that Korra saw a potential relationship with Asami as a burden. If she was fortunate enough for Asami to accept her, it would be more than a blessing and dream come true. But yet, it worried her. 

How could she manage all of it so as not to hurt Asami like this ever again? This was important to her and eventually Korra would figure it out. But first, she had to talk to Asami...to hear her voice for the first time in three years.

Asami was sitting at the desk in her office going over some bid contracts when the radio across the room woke up with a little interference then crackling from the speaker.  
“Hello? Hello? Asami? Are you there?”  
Korra! Asami thought. Was that Korra’s voice on the radio?

Asami nearly tripped over her own feet as she hurried over to the radio desk. She quickly picked up the handset.  
“Korra? Korra is that really you?”  
“Asami! You’re there! It’s so good to hear your voice,” Korra’s tone smiled through the line.  
“K...Korra...” Asami managed to say before the tears came. Korra could hear the breakdown on the other end.   
“Oh no. Asami...please. Please don’t cry.” Korra pleaded. “I’m home. I just got back a few hours ago...It’s okay...I’m home.”  
“Spirits. You just caught me off guard,” Asami said apologetically as she tried wiping the tears from her face. “Just listen to me...How are you? Are you okay?”  
“I’m better now hearing your voice,” Korra admitted. “I’ve missed you...so much.” She closed her eyes trying to fight back her own tears.   
“Is this going to be a competition to see who missed the other the most?” Asami tried to lighten the mood. “I’m telling you now that I would win.”  
Korra recognized the attempt to hide the gravity of emotion they both felt. “I’m sorry that you feel that confident. You shouldn’t have to be.”   
Asami didn’t know what to say.  
There was a long silence.

“So you’re at Air Temple Island?” Asami asked trying to change the subject.  
“Yes. I came back with Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Opal. We had a detour in Zaofu, but things didn’t go too well...I can tell you more about that later,” Korra said.  
“Oh. Is everyone okay?” Asami said with a concerned tone.  
“All of this with Kuvira...I saw first hand how out of control she is. She captured Suyin and her twins,” Korra said.  
“That’s horrible!” Asami said shocked with the news. “Kuvira isn’t going to hurt them, is she?”  
“For now, I don’t think so. They are valuable to her as a bargaining chip. But I don’t want to wait too long to try and get them out,” Korra said.  
“Looks like you’re back on the job then?” Asami said.  
“Well, it depends upon who you ask,” Korra said.   
“I don’t understand,” Asami said puzzled.   
“It’s okay. It’s an old story for a different day,” Korra said. “So Asami, I really need to apologize for vanishing like I did...I didn’t...”  
“Korra. No. Don’t. Not now,” Asami interrupted. “I just can’t. Not like this...”  
“Okay,” Korra said sheepishly. This was bad, she thought.  
“I promise we will sit down and talk about...all of this,” Asami said, after sensing her response worried Korra. “It’s just...you and I have a lot to unpack and I don’t want it to be like this. I want to be in the same space as you when we talk.”  
“I understand,” Korra said. “I guess I just wanted to get a head start on the apologies. I have a lot of them for you.” Her voice trailed off.  
“Oh Korra,” Asami said with a heavy sigh. “It’s still just me.”  
“I know it is...that’s why it matters so much,” Korra said in a heartfelt voice.  
“We will get there, Korra. It will all be okay,” Asami assured her.  
More silence.

“So when can I see you?” Korra began, trying to move the conversation forward.  
“How about tomorrow? Maybe meet for lunch?” Asami replied quickly.  
“Yeah. That would be great,” said Korra, a little more hopeful.  
“Should we...would you like to invite Mako? Kind of an ‘almost’ Team Avatar reunion,” Asami suggested, because she knew Mako missed Korra too.   
Asami was also suddenly nervous to see Korra again. A lot had changed between them and having Mako there would help ease some of the pressure of talking about the big stuff between them immediately.   
“Sure. That would be nice,” Korra said with a disappointed tone to her voice. Korra really wanted Asami to herself.  
“Korra...Mako missed you. He is your friend too. It would hurt his feelings if you and I had lunch without including him,” Asami said.  
“You’re right,” Korra said. “How about I call Mako and ask him to make the reservation for all of us?”  
“That sounds perfect,” Asami agreed. “Just have Mako let me know the time and place and I will be there.”  
“Sounds like a plan,” Korra said.  
“And Korra?” Asami added.  
“Yes?” Korra said with some hesitation.  
“I’m really glad you called...I’m so happy you’re finally home,” Asami admitted.   
“Me too...I’ll see you tomorrow,” Korra said.   
“Tomorrow it is,” Asami said.  
Then the call ended.

The next afternoon, Asami sat in the waiting area of the restaurant reading a magazine. Not that she was really reading, but it gave her something to hold on to. Asami’s nerves were about to get the best of her and she was having a difficult time focusing on anything. She couldn’t believe she was minutes away from seeing Korra again...she hoped.

She almost thought she had dreamt their conversation on the radio yesterday. After having nothing for so long, the call was a surprising event itself. Asami was irritated at herself though for losing control by breaking down and crying as soon as she realized the voice was Korra’s. She didn’t want to appear weak, but when it came to all things Korra, Asami realized control is probably the last thing she’d ever have. 

Overall, Asami and Korra’s conversation was natural but also a bit awkward. Which after so much time apart, that would be expected. But it was an ice breaker and she was glad Korra called as it probably would make today’s reunion easier...lighter. That and the fact Mako was here unknowingly serving as a buffer, just in case.

After Asami had learned from the hostess that Mako was already at the table, Asami decided to sit in the waiting area so she would be the first to see Korra. This one time she was going to be selfish and didn’t want to share this with anyone else. Hopefully this moment would happen and it wouldn’t be a repeat of that night they were all stood up by Korra on the dock.

Asami stopped herself from recalling any more from that night. She didn’t want that hurt and anger to resurface today. Korra wouldn’t disappointment her again like that...she hoped. No. She knew.

Korra’s legs were momentarily unsteady and her stomach flipped a little as she walked through the door of the restaurant. The first thing to catch her eye, across the room sitting in a red chair, was the one person she had missed the most.

Asami had grown more gorgeous. How that was even possible, Korra thought. Except that her exterior had finally caught up with the woman’s beautiful heart. How could she have stayed away from her for this long? Doing so was likely the biggest mistake of her life - and her mistakes were many, she thought. 

Looking at Asami, Korra could barely breathe. She had probably stood there long enough staring, she thought. Opening her mouth and saying something might be a good idea. But don’t say something stupid. Ugh. Thinking ahead of time what to say to Asami would have been a good plan. Please say something somewhat clever, she thought. 

Somehow, eventually, Korra managed to say her first words to her.

“I hope you haven’t been waiting long?” Asami heard from her right.

She turned and there stood Korra. She looked amazing. Korra was taller, leaner, looking more like a woman than when she last saw her. Her hair - it was very different but she looked so attractive. 

Korra was really there. Finally. Asami stood up and closed the gap between them quickly.

“Only three years!” Asami said as she and Korra enveloped one another a tight embrace that allowed no space between them. 

Korra was home. They were home in one another’s arms. At last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter to go folks!   
> These two ladies have a lot to work through yet. Lots of baggage. Almost as much as Asami brought with her the first time she moved to Air Temple Island.


	14. Unpacking the Luggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unsuccessful kidnapping attempt on Prince Wu, thanks to Team Avatar, the group finishes their first day back together in years. Once Korra and Asami leave the mansion for the evening, the two women inadvertently begin the BIG conversations they had both hoped to avoid for at least a little while.

Three-quarters of Team Avatar, plus one Earth Kingdom Prince, finished dinner at Asami’s family estate. After the kidnapping attempt earlier in the day, Mako felt this would be the safest place for Prince Wu to stay until they had more of an idea of how to better protect him.

The day itself had been chaotic and filled with tension as Korra, Mako and Asami worked through their first day together in three years. The reunion may have gone smoother if Bolin, the team’s peacemaker, had been with them. But the three friends managed to talk it out and ease back into their normal dynamic.

After the plates were cleared and the conversation came to a lull, Korra stood up and announced that she should probably go back to Air Temple Island for the evening.   
“I should head out too,” Asami said. “I can drive you to the ferry if you’d like.”  
“That would be nice,” Korra said. “Thanks.”

Mako looked at his two friends and something just seemed off - different with them all day. Then he dismissed it. Neither of them had taken a liking to Wu, so they probably just wanted to remove themselves from his presence. If only Mako could be so lucky.

Mako stood up, walked over to the women and they all exchanged hugs.  
“It was great seeing you again Mako. I missed you. I missed the team.” Korra said. “I’ll see you soon.”  
“See you both later,” Mako said.   
Asami waved goodbye as she turned and walked away with the Avatar.

“Something is definitely different with those two,” Mako thought to himself. “What did they write to one another in those letters anyway?” Mako shrugged.

As the two women stepped outside and closed the door, Asami leaned into Korra’s side, threading her arm through hers. Korra placed her other hand on Asami’s arm as they slowly walked the path to Asami’s Satomobile.

“Prince Wu is something, isn’t he?” Asami said trying to make small talk.  
“Yeah. He sure is,” Korra replied. “How many times did he hit on you?”  
“I lost count,” she said laughing. “Your, ‘How about a Never,’ comment was the best.”  
Korra looked at Asami. She had missed hearing her laugh. Korra smiled.

“So...What’s up with your new Satomobile?” Korra led next, with a teasing tone as they stood next to the vehicle.  
“Huh? What do you mean? Don’t you like it?” Asami asked, slightly confused with the question.  
“Oh, I like it,” Korra said grinning. “But I’m intrigued by the fact it isn’t your typical color choice of black and red...The blue with white trim and brown interior is an interesting combination for someone who clearly had a choice on what color scheme they could have ordered.”   
Korra then winked at her. Asami’s cheeks turned red.   
“Ummm...Yeah. It might be a limited edition roadster,” she slowly replied.  
“Limited Edition? Really?” Korra continued. It was refreshing being the one to lead the tease for once. “Does this, ‘Limited Edition Roadster,’ happen to have a specific name?”  
Asami put one hand over her face. She was mortified. Then she moved her hand and looked at Korra with hesitation.   
“The Avatar Spirit,” she said quietly.  
Asami then witnessed the biggest grin she had ever seen appear on Korra’s face.  
“Wow. Ms Sato, I have to say I am honored to have such a fine vehicle named after me,” Korra said, before pulling Asami in for a big hug.  
“Korra, I am so embarrassed,” Asami admitted out loud.  
“Why? I get it,” Korra said. “You missed me. Plus, it’s a good looking Satomobile. It was an obvious choice.”  
“Stop it,” Asami said giggling into Korra’s shoulder. Korra chuckled.  
Asami had missed this banter so much. She hugged Korra a bit tighter.

“I can’t believe I am standing here with you,” Asami said while making some space between them so she could look Korra in the eyes. “Just the fact you are STANDING, when the last time I saw you...Korra, I am so proud of you...So happy for you...I knew...I had faith you wouldn’t need that wheelchair forever.”  
“Thank you for believing in me, Asami,” Korra said almost as a whisper.   
“Thank you for coming back,” Asami said, pulling Korra into another hug.  
“Coming back home...to see you again...it was the goal, except it took much longer than I planned,” Korra said quietly.  
“But you’re here now. That’s what matters.” Asami said.

“So if you aren’t staying in your mansion, where have you been living lately?” Korra asked, trying to keep the small talk flowing while they stayed in the comfortable embrace.  
“I have a suite in the Future Industries Tower now,” Asami said. “I have a lot of late nights and sometimes it’s just easier. For awhile I had an apartment, but Tenzin and Pema talked me into keeping my room at Air Temple Island so I could be around people once and awhile. They still insist that a few times a month I stay there. It helps...I think they were getting...concerned about me.” Her voice trailed off.

Korra created space between them but held onto Asami’s upper arms. Looking worried Korra asked, “Concerned?...Why? What happened?”

Asami paused, took a deep breath, then exhaled. This wasn’t the conversation starter she wanted to have the first day getting Korra back. Why did she just add that extra comment? This day...Spirits! This reunion has been such a mess. Just don’t start crying. Don’t make her feel bad, she thought. Just don’t.

“While you were away...for a while...I wasn’t doing so well. About six months or so after you went back home, and we hadn’t heard from you, my imagination kind of took over. I was having a difficult time dealing with...things.” Asami turned her head away a little just in case, so Korra couldn’t see any tears.   
“Tenzin saw me at a few meetings and I think...well, he knew, I was struggling. So that’s when he and Pema invited me to stay with them. It helped me not feel so alone all the time... I’m so grateful for them,” Asami admitted.

Korra took Asami’s hand in hers, then placed it near her heart.   
“Asami, I am so sorry. I didn’t WANT to stay away that long. You know that,” Korra said.  
“I know that now, Korra,” Asami said with a bit of a bite. She pulled her hand away.  
Then, just as quickly, Asami’s face softened as she looked into Korra’s eyes. Her tone changed.  
“It helped me a lot when you started writing to me. At least I knew that you were thinking of me and that I still meant something to you...”   
Korra’s expression sank as she heard the words. 

Asami placed her hands on Korra’s shoulders.  
“Korra,” Asami sighed, then continued. “I don’t think you realize how ‘larger than life’ you are most days. For those of us close to you...when you aren’t there...all that is left is a big, gaping hole of emptiness. There is a lot of you for one heart to miss.”

Korra’s eyes widened as she took in the words. She was struck by surprise with everything. She knew Asami had missed her, but so much that Tenzin had her move in so they could keep watch over her? This strong, confident, take charge...beautiful woman standing in front of her now, had been emotionally broken because of her absence? Korra never imagined that could happen. 

Korra’s heart shattered realizing what her being gone for so many years really did to Asami. Asami had already suffered so much loss in her life and then for her to think Korra had left her too. Plus, her most recent vanishing act probably made things worse. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at Asami’s face...the face of the last person she would ever want to hurt...but managed to anyway.

“Asami...I was so broken...I couldn’t come back like that,” Korra said as she lowered her head. “The night I arrived at the island...it was waiting for me up on the bluff. It was just standing there...mocking me.”

“What was?” Asami asked sounding both confused and concerned.

“That thing...me. Or at least my Avatar me from that day...barefoot, eyes glowing, dragging those chains,” Korra said in a tone indicating this was the first time she had spoke of this out loud to anyone. “She...it has been lurking in every corner, every shadow, just staring...then being in my head reminding me how useless, incompetent...unworthy I am of everything. What a failure I am...that someone like me, so wrecked...I don’t deserve anything good...because eventually...I will ruin it.”

Korra clenched her fists, trying to hold back more tears. “That’s why I left...Why I vanished. I couldn’t face any of you like that.”

Asami tried to comprehend the level of torment the young woman before her had been battling through these last few years. How painful it was...and still is.

“But now Asami, I see I broke you too...Spirits. I never wanted to hurt you. Please understand that. Please...Can you forgive me?” Korra pleaded as a tear fell down her cheek. Asami’s expression fell. 

“I’m so sorry. I had no idea it was THAT bad for you” Asami said shaking her head, knowing she had nothing to match that type of admission. “This is not how I imagined our first day back together would be,” as she brought Korra in for a tight embrace. “I don’t blame you for anything Korra...I just wanted to be with you,” she whispered in her ear. “Please promise me for as long as you live, you won’t leave me out of your life ever again.”

But Korra was the Avatar. She honestly knew she couldn’t promise that to Asami, even though she wanted to more than anything.

Korra pulled back slowly from the embrace and looked Asami in the eyes.   
“Neither of us does very well without the other, do we?” Korra realized out loud.  
Asami shook her head. “No Korra. No we don’t.”  
They both hugged one another tightly.

“I better get you home,” Asami eventually said, ending the embrace.  
Korra’s heart ached. What if they never got past being separated for so long?  
“Yeah,” Korra said quietly as she slowly got into the car.

As they neared the dock, Asami turned to look at Korra in the passenger seat of her car. As she had sensed, Korra was looking at her solemnly. A single tear trailed down Korra’s cheek.

As Asami parked and turned off the engine, Korra took her hand.   
“This day...it was kind of a mess, wasn’t it?” Korra asked.  
“I would say that is a valid analysis,” Asami replied.   
“I had imagined my first day back, with you, a lot different. I really expected it to be more worthy of being apart for so long,” Korra said sadly.  
“Me too,” Asami admitted, stroking Korra’s hand with her thumb. “But it looks like the day at least ended perfect.”  
Korra gave Asami a confused look.

Asami looked out at the bay. The moonlight danced off the ripples of water making it look as if the surface was covered with diamonds.   
“Here we are, alone together. It’s really all I have ever wanted. What I’ve wished for...to be near you again.” 

Asami smiled as she turned to face Korra. The moonlight lit up those blue eyes in a magnificent way. She had missed looking into them. Now, here she was. HER Korra. This moment was theirs alone.  
Korra lovingly placed her other hand on Asami’s cheek. She gazed into those emerald eyes and smiled. Asami placed her hand over Korra’s then slowly moved it to her lips, gently kissing her fingers. Korra’s heart fluttered.

After a few moments passed with them gazing at one another...remembering each other, Asami spoke.   
“Korra, you are going to miss the ferry if you don’t go soon. Can we get together again tomorrow?”  
Korra’s expression changed to disappointment.   
She sighed, then looked at Asami with pleading eyes. “Asami. Please. Come back to the island with me tonight. We’ve spent enough time apart. I don’t want to miss you anymore.”  
Asami smiled and brought Korra in so their foreheads touched. “I was really hoping you would ask. I don’t want to miss you anymore either.”

After the ferry docked, Korra and Asami stepped onto the platform and walked towards the women’s dormitory. The island was strangely quiet, but it was very late. As they got inside, Asami began to turn toward the room she usually stayed in. Korra took Asami’s hand.

“Wait,” Korra whispered. “Please...please don’t leave. I meant for you to stay with me in my room. Just for tonight.”  
Asami was surprised by Korra’s words. But there was nothing that would allow her to deny Korra’s plea.   
“How could I say, ‘no,’ to you,” Asami whispered back as she let Korra lead her into the room. 

Asami quietly closed the door behind them. As she turned around, Korra immediately enveloped the taller women with a fierce hug. She wrapped her arms around Korra just as tight. Asami could feel Korra shaking from her sobbing. They continued to hold one another for a few minutes until Korra caught her breath.

When they ended the intense embrace, Asami looked down at Korra and wiped some of the tears from her tanned cheek.   
“What was that for?” Asami asked with a loving smile.  
Korra unloaded. “You need to know that during those three years, not a day went by that I didn’t think of you...Every day I wished you were with me. I constantly questioned why I asked you to stay behind. I’m so sorry if I made you think that you didn’t matter. You did...You do...to me...I’m sorry that’s time we will never get back...can you forgive me? Please...Please?”

“Oh Korra. How you could have any tears left...” Asami whispered into Korra’s ear as she pulled her back in for another hug. “Yes. Yes, I forgive you...and I understand. At the time, you thought you were doing what was best...for the BOTH of us. I was just hurt, because I thought after everything, that you decided you didn’t need me anymore. Now, I see that wasn’t what happened.”  
“There will never be a time in my life that I won’t need you,” Korra said sniffling. “Ever.”  
“Your heart, Korra. I don’t know how it bears all of these burdens,” Asami said, kissing the top of her head. “It’s so unfair.”  
“It isn’t fair to you either,” Korra said, looking up at Asami.   
“Yet, I can’t help myself...I’m not able to quit you, Korra. No matter how hard I try,” Asami said smiling. Korra saw a twinkle in her eye.   
Asami lightly kissed Korra’s forehead. Korra closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

Exhausted, they both walked toward the bed and got ready to crawl under the covers. Tiredly, Asami took off her jacket and shoes. She undid the top two buttons of her blouse as well as the buttons on the sleeves so she could be a little more comfortable as she slept. As she got into bed, something caught Korra’s eye. 

“You’re still wearing it?” Korra asked about the locket she had made for her.  
“Always,” Asami said as she placed her hand over the piece of jewelry around her neck. “I haven’t taken it off since I got it,” Asami said with a soft smile. “You making this for me...I don’t think I have words for what it meant to me.”  
“I’m glad you liked it,” Korra said with a smile. “That locket was just everything I was feeling at the time, after you sent me the pictures.”  
“Every night I had the chance, I went outside to look at the moon,” Asami smiled.  
“Me too,” Korra said as her cheeks flushed.

Asami laid down on the bed, adjusted her head on the pillow and thoughtfully looked into Korra’s eyes as they faced one another. A concerned expression washed over her face.   
“Korra? Do we know where this is going? Us? I just have so many emotions running through me right now.”  
“Honestly, I’m not sure,” Korra said. “I know right now is the first time my heart hasn’t hurt in a long time. But what I’m feeling for you, I’m still...confused.”  
“Me too,” Asami admitted. “I’m so happy to be here with you next to me. But what we do with all these feelings? Korra, it’s more than friendship that I feel towards you and I’m not sure I know what to do with that, nor do you.”  
“But the feelings are so intense...Even after all this time. How could it not be right, for us?” Korra pondered out loud. “Does anything matter beyond what we feel for one another?”  
“Because of who we both are, high-profile women...what we do probably matters beyond the two of us,” Asami said. “I’ve been so focused on getting you back in my life, I never spent a moment thinking about any ramifications. Things are never going to be easy for us.”  
“No, they aren’t,” Korra said as she played with Asami’s hair. “Yet, I know in my heart it would be worth it. I know I could never find someone like you in a hundred lifetimes.”  
“What we have...our connection, is rare...improbable,” Asami agreed. “Being apart for so long proves that the feelings carry a lot of weight. Maybe that’s why we needed that time? To understand this is real and we weren’t confused by the situation from when you were first hurt?”

“So then what you’re saying is you really want to try this...us...as a couple,” Korra said with a hopeful smile.  
Asami smiled back and nodded her head. “Yeah. I do. I really do. We owe it to ourselves to at least try.”  
“But maybe...we should take things slow?” Korra added. “There is a lot going on right now.”  
“Yeah. Imagine trying to schedule a real date when a dictator is trying to take control of the Earth Kingdom,” Asami said. “So for now, maybe we should keep this between us?”  
“Yeah,” Korra said as her face showed some disappointment. “But once things quiet down, we promise we will try a real date and see what happens?”  
“I promise,” Asami said smiling as she placed her hand on Korra’s cheek. “And in the meantime if we can steal some cuddling, we take advantage of the opportunity?”  
Immediately Korra moved in closer, placed her head on Asami’s chest and laid her arm across her stomach.  
“Like this?” Korra asked smiling contently.  
Asami giggled as she put her arms around Korra, bringing her in closer. “You’re adorable...Yes. Exactly like this.” She kissed the top of Korra’s head. 

“Asami? Can I ask you something,” Korra said.  
“Of course you can,” Asami said as she began to slowly run her fingers through Korra’s shorter hair.   
“Today, when we were about to jump off the train...” Korra paused.  
“Yes? What about it,” Asami added.  
“Did you intentionally grab my boob?” Korra said with a slight tease in her tone.  
Asami giggled. “I don’t know. You tell me.”  
“You aren’t going to confess, are you?” Korra determined.   
“How about you ask me again when we have that first date,” Asami said trading back.  
“Oh, Ms Sato I guarantee I will ask you that question again,” Korra chuckled.   
“Goodnight Korra darling,” Asami said.  
“Goodnight ‘Sami,” Korra said as a happy smile came across her face. 

Only a few more moments passed before they were both sound asleep in one another’s arms.

The morning cast early beams of soft sunlight into Korra’s room. Asami woke up next to Korra, happy. Asami watched Korra breathe as she slept. She gently swept some of the tussled chestnut brown hair away from her Korra’s face. The sunlight illuminated Korra’s features.  
Her Korra. 

When the two of them were alone, there was no world to be saved. There were no nations needing the Avatar to bring balance to the world. No duty. No peril. No bending. It was just Asami and Her Korra. The woman who filled her heart and soul with more love than she ever imagined possible. 

Asami softly smiled.   
Slowly, Korra opened her bright, blue eyes, taking in the view of Asami lying next to her...she smiled back.  
“Good morning,” Korra sleepily said.  
“Hey, sleepyhead,” she said as she moved in to kiss Korra’s forehead.   
Korra grinned, then pulled Asami in for a snuggle.  
At that moment as she listened to her heartbeat, Asami felt as if she could lay in Korra’s arms for the rest of their days. Finally, this was no longer a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I fibbed. This is the second to last chapter. I found more of Korra and Asami’s story in my brain the other day. That means one final chapter is on its way.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, Korra and Asami had that first date. The couple also professed their love for one another a while after their spirit world vacation. From there, the two women continued their romantic relationship. But then what happened?

“Hey there, beautiful lady. Do you come here often?” Asami teased as she came from behind and wrapped Korra up in a big hug, resting her chin on the Avatar’s shoulder.  
“You know, I have a girlfriend that will kick you into next week if she catches you touching me,” Korra replied back, playing the game.  
“It might be worth the fight considering the prize,” Asami spoke as she spun Korra around and kissed her.

As they stood outside on the observation deck of the ship, despite being enveloped in Korra’s arms, Asami couldn’t help but shiver in the chilled, arctic air.  
“You’re never going to get used to the cold, Southern weather, are you?” Korra asked smiling.  
“Probably not. But as long as I’ve got you to keep me warm, I can manage,” Asami said, leaning in for another kiss.

A few moments later, Asami broke the silence.  
“So did you need some time away to think?” she asked, getting as close as she could to trap some more body heat.  
“Yeah. It’s been a while since I’ve been back home,” Korra said.  
“I kind of figured you’d be a little reflective,” Asami said. “But I hope the memories of your time spent there recovering doesn’t overshadow all the amazing accomplishments you’ve had since you left. You should be proud of the women you’ve become. I certainly know I am.”  
“Thanks Asami,” Korra said with a thoughtful smile. “I should be okay. It just helps once in a while to look at your past, to appreciate everything you’ve overcome to get where you are now. I have to say, I’m at a wonderful place right now.”  
“You know what? Me too,” Asami said in agreement, smiling.  
“Come on Gorgeous. Let’s get you inside and warm you up,” Korra said as she swept her arm under Asami’s legs and picked her up.  
Asami squealed then giggled as she put her arms around Korra’s neck, then kissed her again.  
“Spirits! You’re so sexy when you take charge,” Asami growled.  
“I’m glad you think that, because there are a lot of things I want to do to you tonight,” Korra replied giving her bedroom eyes.  
“Oh Avatar...” Asami couldn’t wait for whatever Korra had in mind.

More than three years had passed since Korra had visited her parents at their home in the South Pole. There hadn’t been many positive experiences there the past few years, so she wasn’t in a hurry to return to those surroundings. There were the years she spent recovering following the battle with the Red Lotus. Then Korra and Asami had one very brief visit when they first started dating. But after a misunderstanding with her father, that visit had been cut very short. 

For a while, Korra had no desire to go back home. Luckily, Korra’s parents had visited her in Republic City a number of times instead. However, enough time had passed since then. Now it was the Glacier Spirits Festival. Korra thought this was a good reason to bring Asami back to the Southern Water Tribe for a vacation. They both had certainly earned the holiday. 

Asami had been tirelessly working to rebuild Republic City after the battle with Kuvira. So much of the city had been destroyed, it took nearly all of her time to manage her company and the rebuilding efforts. At the same time, Korra continued her work to stabilize the Earth Kingdom and help move it gradually toward a democracy. 

Korra hated spending weeks at a time away from Asami. But luckily the work was more diplomatic in nature, thus safer than her past Avatar duties entailed. Knowing there wasn’t much risk involved and that it was more of a business trip, the pair managed to cope with their brief separations. However, neither of them enjoyed being apart.

That was part of the reason they decided to live together - in hopes of stealing a few moments of closeness when they could. If asked, both women could never get enough of one another. The love Asami and Korra had for one another was something all of their family and friends admired. Theirs was the purest, most sought after type of bond anyone could hope for.

Korra’s parents, Tonraq and Senna, greeted the pair at the dock when the ship arrived. They had their luggage sent ahead to the palace while the two couples went for dinner to catch up. Now, the two young women settled into Korra’s old bedroom, and began to unpack.

“Do you need any help unpacking all your suitcases?” Korra asked from across the room, hoping the answer was no.  
She loved Asami, but the one thing the brilliant engineer had yet to master was what the phrase, “pack light,” meant.  
“Just to spite you, I should say ‘yes’,” Asami replied. “I know what you’re thinking.”  
Korra chuckled. Of course she did.  
“Seriously Korra. Just so I can keep my body temperature up, I needed at least two suitcases for my outdoor clothes,” Asami replied. “You don’t want the love of your life to freeze to death, do you?”  
“That’s why you have me. I’m supposed to be the one to keep you warm,” Korra teased, wiggling her eyebrows.  
“Okay Avatar. That works for when we are in this room. But your methods of keeping me warm are not appropriate for outside or in mixed company,” Asami replied with a knowing laugh.  
“Ha, ha, ha. You have a point,” Korra agreed with a grin.

Asami had just finished putting the last of her things in the dresser, when she sat on the edge of the bed, watching Korra go through some papers on her desk. She smiled at how relaxed they both were already. It wasn’t easy getting this time away together planned, but she knew it was going to be worth it. This was definitely needed for the both of them.

Suddenly, Asami noticed a change in Korra, even though her back was to her.

“Korra darling, are you okay?” Asami quietly asked. She thought she heard sniffles coming from her girlfriend. 

Korra turned around, her eyes red and brimming with tears. She looked at Asami and held out an unfolded piece of paper. Asami recognized it as some of her stationary she used when she wrote letters to Korra during her recovery here. 

“You wrote this? I never saw this...,” Korra said as the tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Asami stood up and walked across the room to Korra. She had written so many letters during that time, it could have been any one of them. But when she looked at it closer, Asami’s expression fell. It was the last letter she wrote.

“My Dear Korra,

No matter what the future has waiting for you, I promise I’m all in. Forever.

Love,  
Asami”

“You never read this?” Asami asked, even though the answer was obvious. She now knew that Korra had left the South Pole before this letter arrived.

“Not until right now,” Korra said. “When was this?”

“I wrote this after you told me you were coming home. It was my last letter to you,” Asami said. “You were worried that you were still a mess, but I wanted you to know that none of that mattered to me. I just wanted to be with you. That I loved you.”

“So you sent this to me?” Korra was struggling with the letter for some reason.

“Of course I did. It says ‘Love, Asami,’ doesn’t it? Or do you have another Asami in your life besides me?” the engineer teased, raising one eyebrow.

“Please...Don’t make light of this, Asami,” Korra huffed. “If I had seen this back then, I might have come back to you sooner.”

“Oh Korra. Do you really think knowing this back then would have kept your dark avatar manifestions away and healed your depression?” Asami asked. “I know our love is powerful, but I’m not sure that alone could have banished those demons from you.” 

Asami then lifted Korra’s chin so their eyes would meet. “But look, we ended up in the right place, didn’t we? Plus, what’s in this letter...is this really something that you don’t already know?”

“I know it now, but back then...if I had stayed behind here just a bit longer...maybe we would have gotten together sooner,” Korra said.

Asami let out a big sigh. “Korra, you still would have needed to spend time with Toph to learn about the poison remaining in your body. Do you think you would have ended up in the swamp with her if you went directly back to me?” 

“Maybe?” Korra said sheepishly. “I don’t know...I just hate that we missed so much time together back then. Even now, look how difficult it is to schedule time to spend with you.”

Asami carefully took the letter from Korra’s hands and set it on the desk. Then she took both of Korra’s hands and looked her in the eyes.

“Korra, you have to stop second-guessing your past actions and the what-ifs. All of that doesn’t matter now,” Asami said with pleading eyes. “Don’t you see it? No matter what path we took, you and I would end up together. WE are meant to be. WE were always meant to be an US. Nothing would change that.”

Korra flashed Asami a look, glancing over to the letter on the desk.

Asami rolled her eyes but then smiled back at Korra. “Okay. Maybe some of the paths would have gotten us here a little faster,” Asami said, giving in somewhat. “But it’s our story and no matter how many chapters there end up being in our book, it’s always going to be about how Korra loves Asami and Asami loves Korra. Always...Forever. Every. Single. Page.”

Asami then moved in so their foreheads touched. Asami closed her eyes and smiled.

“I must say it’s been an amazing love story and I’m happy how it’s read so far. I’m even more excited to read what the future chapters hold for us,” Asami said with a quiet but cheerful confidence.

Korra was awestruck. After all this time, she couldn’t believe how Asami was able to say things like this. Of course she was right. Dwelling on the past and choices made wasn’t going to help them right now. Korra needed to enjoy and appreciate what she and Asami had in this moment. After all, it was a long, difficult road getting here. They deserved to enjoy the blessings they have - because there were so many...

Then Korra thought, “Why am I waiting?” 

There would never be anyone else but Asami. She was Korra’s everything...always...forever. Why hadn’t it occurred to her before? Korra wanted to spend the rest of her life with Asami. Right then Korra knew what she needed of the beautiful women standing in front of her.

Korra looked into Asami’s gorgeous eyes as their gaze locked. The eyes that belonged to the one person that made Korra feel complete. Without her, Korra would be unable to breathe...Asami was Korra’s air and more...

Still holding Asami’s hands in hers, looking into her love’s green eyes, Korra fell to her knees.  
Surprised, Asami let out a gasp.  
“Korra! Are you okay? What’s the matter?”  
Korra’s eyes were red from the tears, yet a wide smile spread across her face. Korra spoke.  
“Asami...nothing’s wrong. Actually, everything...You...couldn’t be more perfect...for me. Asami...I...I love you so much.”  
“I love you too,” Asami said, her expression softening, even though she was confused as to where this was going.  
Then Korra shifted her position to where she was kneeling on only one knee. She kissed one of Asami’s hands. Asami let out another light gasp as she looked downward at Korra.  
Still looking up into Asami’s eyes, Korra asked the question of all questions.  
“Asami Sato....will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a wrap! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. Korrasami’s book likely has more chapters to be filled as inspiration hits. I just love these two characters and their beautiful relationship.  
> May you already have or eventually find something this pure for your own life. Everyone deserves a relationship like Korra and Asami share!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always welcome.  
> Don’t forget to subscribe to me, if you want to be alerted as new Korrasami works are released.


End file.
